Mi niñera
by Dianattz
Summary: Kagome creyó que al aceptar un trabajo de niñera su ecomomía mejoraría, lo que no sabía era que tendría que "cuidar" a Inuyasha; quién no estaba contento con su llegada y que además era más grande que ella.
1. Tiempos desesperados

**Summary: **Kagome creyó que al aceptar un trabajo de niñera podría ayudar a su familia con sus problemas económicos, lo que no sabía era que tendría que lidiar con Inuyasha; quién no estaba contento con su llegada. ¿Qué hará Kagome cuando descubra que tiene que vigilar a alguien más grande que ella? ¿Qué hará Inuyasha cuando descubra que a sus 18 años tiene una niñera?

**Disclaimer: **Me canso de repetir esto, pero es necesario. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**N/A: Es** rara la forma en que mi cabeza funciona. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero comencé un fic nuevo hace un par de meses, del que publiqué un solo capítulo (bastante bueno cabe mencionar. XD) El punto es que traté de concentrarme en el fic, pero por alguna loca razón no lo logre y de pronto como por arte de magia apareció este. Comencé a escribirlo y no me pude detener, lo mismo me paso con mi fic pasado y para mi sorpresa se convirtió en un éxito… así que para no hacerles la historia más larga, decidí seguir a mis instintos y comenzar esta historia. No sé cuanto vaya a durar esta historia, pero me imagino que va a ser algo corto… once tal vez doce capítulos.

Antes de que se me olvide, esta historia es de AU pero trataré de mantener la personalidad de los personajes a la historia original. ¡Bien! Sin más que agregar… disfruten su lectura. (Eso espero.)

"_Un golpeteo frenético, un latido alocado…_

_Un corazón en proceso de cambio" _

**Amanecer; Libro dos narrado por Jacob. Autora: Stephenie Meyer.**

"**Mi niñera"**

**Por **

**Kagome008**

− ¡¿Inuyasha?! − Su cabeza palpitó de dolor. No sabía en donde estaba, solo sabía que alguien con le hablaba.

−¡Inuyasha!− Sip. Alguien le hablaba y no se escuchaba contenta. Sus parpados pesaban y su boca estaba seca. Intentó moverse, pero solo logró que un gruñido saliera de su boca. Sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar, si olvidar mencionar que le dolía la espalda como si hubiera estado durmiendo sobre algo duro y un extraño olor llegaba hasta su nariz.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse acompañados de un ruido que no supo identificar… como si estuvieran arrastrando algo ¿Un cadáver tal vez? Saltó de su lugar cuando agua fría, mas bien helada cayó sobre su rostro y cuerpo, intentó gritar de la sorpresa, pero solo logró que el agua entrara en su boca impidiéndole respirar, tosió fuertemente y sus ojos se abrieron grandes, cuando la luz del sol pegó en sus ojos su cabeza palpitó nuevamente con dolor. Dio unos pasos hacía atrás cuando su mirada se enfocó sobre la de Sango y no se veía contenta.

−¡¿Se podría saber que demonios significa esto!?− Desvió su mirada al lugar donde ella señalaba y se dio cuenta de donde venía el extraño olor; había estado dormido sobre su propio vomito y lo peor era que estaba en du traje de Adán ¿Cómo era que había perdido su ropa? No lo sabía y no estaba seguro de querer recordar.

− ¡Estoy esperando una respuesta Inuyasha!

Tal vez se hubiera salvado de la ira de Sango si hubiera tenido una buena respuesta o mentira, pero lo único que logró hacer fue vomitar nuevamente, esta vez no fue en la blanca loseta del baño, sino en los brillantes y costosos zapatos de Sango.

----

Sango se movía de un lado al otro de la sala y él la estaba siguiendo perezosamente con la mirada. Sabía lo que lo iba a sermonear y sabía que lo iba a amenazar, pero no le importaba. Siempre era lo mismo; Sango fingía indignación por su comportamiento y él fingía que había aprendido la lección por un par de días, para después volver a lo mismo. Era como la historia sin fin: se repetía una y otra vez.

Miroku los observaba desde un rincón con una sonrisa burlona; él siempre fingía estar de acuerdo con Sango, pero la verdad era que solo estaba ahí para verlo doblegarse ante Sango, y eso no significaba que lo hacía… simplemente Sango a veces gritaba demasiado fuerte y el solía quedarse sin buenos argumentos.

−¡Esta vez fue en el baño de la casa! Pero ¡¿Qué va a pasar cuando acabes tirado en alguna cantina o peor aún en la calle?!− Le gritó Sango de repente.

−Oh, pero si ya lo ha hecho− Comentó Miroku rápidamente.

Inuyasha le disparó una venenosa mirada. −No me ayudes Miroku.

−¡El punto es que esto no puede seguir así! ¡Te comportas como un niño travieso Inuyasha! No podemos vigilarte día y noche, va a llegar…

−El día en que ya no estemos para ayudarte.− Imitó pobremente la voz de Sango. Sabía cada uno de los argumentos de Sango, los había repetido hasta el cansancio, pero realmente no había surtido ningún efecto positivo en él.

Sango lo observó con impaciencia. A pesar de sus intentos por mantenerlo al margen de los escándalos, Inuyasha cada día estaba más descontrolado, no sabía si lo hacía para verla estallar de los nervios ó si realmente él no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar, de lo único que estaba segura era que no la habían contratado para hacerla de niñera. Había estudiado en "Princeton" lo menos que se merecía era cuidar a un tonto adolescente con problemas psicológicos.

−Bien, me voy− No pudo dar dos pasos cuando Sango lo jaló por el cabello y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo. −¡¿Por qué fue eso, perra?!

−¡Nadie dijo que hubiéramos terminado!

Inuyasha luchó por una escusa. −¡Yo lo dije!− Sango jaló una vez más su cabello y él la miró ofendido. −¡Auch! Ya no existe el respeto jefe-empleado.

−Nada de fiestas.− Le advirtió en tono peligroso, mientras se sentaba junto a Miroku al otro lado de la habitación.

Inuyasha sonrió y mostró la mirada más inocente que tenía; esta tal vez hubiera funcionado si Sango y Miroku no lo conocieran ó si fuera lo suficientemente tontos como para creer que él daba miradas inocentes, pero lo único que logró fue que ambos lo miraran como si repentinamente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. −No tenía planeado nada para esta semana…Todos mis amigos entran a la universidad ¿Recuerdas?− Error. Aquí venía un nuevo sermón.

−Tal vez deberías de hacer lo mismo.− Sugirió Sango

−Ir a la universidad no me va a dejar nada bueno.− Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. −Mira en donde acabaste tú.− Miroku tosió tratando de disimular una carcajada, pero realmente no era muy bueno ya que Sango se dio cuenta y le frunció.

− No estamos hablando sobre mí.− Comentó entre dientes. _"¡Dios! Dame paciencia."_

− ¡Oh! Claro que no, estamos hablando sobre la única cosa importante en esta casa… ¡YO!− Sango rodó los ojos y Miroku no pudo evitar soltar un carcajada. Definitivamente eso era demasiado para su presión sanguínea.

No era su culpa pensar de esa manera. Su madre lo había tratado como si fuera la persona más importante del universo y su padre no hacía otra cosa más que complacer a su esposa. No había nada que se le negara al pequeño Inuyasha, solo tenía que estirar un poco su mano y las cosas parecían como por arte de magia, no tenía que esforzarse o desgastarse para conseguir algo; era billonario y el dinero no estaba próximo a terminarse. Con la repentina muerte de sus padres, Inuyasha había heredado cada centavo.

Un mes después de la muerte de sus padres, la custodia de Inuyasha había pasado a su tía Kaede, quien no tenía la intención de dejar su pequeña casa en el campo para regresar a Tokio y cuidar a un "mocoso latoso". Tras cinco meses de constantes peleas en los juzgados, Sesshomaru aparentemente decidió hacerse cargo de su medio hermano… contrató a Sango; está tenía veinte años cuando obtuvo el cargo de mentora oficial del chico de quince. Miroku había entrado a trabajar unos meses después, cuando Sango creyó no poder sola con la responsabilidad de Inuyasha.

Habían sido tres difíciles años de constantes pleitos y sermones. Este año nuevamente la historia se volvía a repetir… Inuyasha se estaba volviendo alguien difícil de controlar y necesitaban a alguien que los ayudara.

----

−¡Me voy!− Gritó desde la entrada de la puerta y probablemente la hubieran escuchado si Souta no hubiera tenido la televisión encendida a todo volumen.

− ¿A dónde?− Preguntó una voz desde el comedor.

−A la casa de Uyiko, ya te lo había dicho abuelo. Tengo que cuidar a Kusei.

−¿Es el chico que siempre te da regalos?

Kagome roló los ojos. Su abuelo tenía la costumbre de olvidar y confundir a las personas −Ese es Houyo abuelo… vuelvo más tarde.

Se hacía tarde así que cruzó el patio de su templo corriendo, bajó las escaleras de igual manera. El sol había comenzado a ocultarse y el frío se hacía más intenso cuando llegó a casa de Uyiko, quien la esperaba en la puerta con Kusei en brazos.

−Hola, lo siento el abuelo me entretuvo un poco. − Sonrió de forma nerviosa y Uyiko le entregó al bebé mientras susurraba un "No hay problema"

Había comenzado a cuidar a Kusei tres meses atrás cuando su abuelo había enfermado y su familia necesitaba algo de dinero extra. Lo que en un principio iba a ser algo temporal, terminó convirtiéndose en un trabajo permanente. Había dejado la escuela por tiempo indefinido, en lo que la situación de su familia mejoraba. Aún tenían una fuerte deuda con el hospital, y ya que su padre había decidido abandonarlos para irse con una rubia de senos grandes, su familia estaba pasando por una severa crisis económica y ella tenía que ayudar, pero por más que se esforzaba el dinero parecía nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Se había convertido en el soporte de su familia ya que su mamá tenía que cuidar al abuelo todo el día y Souta a penas y sabía atarse los cordones de los zapatos… realmente no era muy útil. Había días en los que quería huir y convertirse en una chica normal de diecisiete años, quería divertirse con sus amigas, ir a la escuela… pero nunca abandonaría a su familia, ellos eran lo más importante.

----

−Sango, nena ¿Cuánto es lo que te pago?− La voz de Sesshomaru se escuchaba aún más terrorífica al teléfono.

Trató de controlarse, pero Sesshomaru parecía oler su miedo. _"Como buen perro" _− ¿Lo suficiente?

−Exacto.−Era increíble como entre más calmado se escuchaba, más la asustaba. Sabía que de un momento a otro, esa aparente mascara de tranquilidad podía caerse.−Así que… ¿Podrías repetirme porque tengo que contratar a alguien más para que te ayude con Inuyasha?

−Realmente me ayudaría a controlarlo… y sería más fácil saber en donde esta y con quien.− Llevó una mano a su cabeza y la rascó con nerviosismo… ¡Demonios! Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

−Creo recordar que me dijiste la misma basura cuando contrataste a Miroku… y aún no eh visto resultados. Realmente me haces dudar de tus capacidades muñeca.− Esperó a que Sesshomaru terminara de destrozarla, pero no escuchó nada, tal vez ahora sí había muerto de tragarse el coraje, ese hombre era demasiado inexpresivo para todo, a veces tenía el presentimiento de que iba a explotar e iba a matar a todos… incluida ella. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Sesshomaru−Demostrando que aún no había muerto− la interrumpió.

−Contrata a quien tú quieras Sango.− Dijo finalmente. Realmente no era tan malo ¿verdad? −Pero si fallas esta vez… tú cabeza va a rodar.− Era peor de lo que imaginaba.

----

−¿Estas seguro de que te quieres comer eso?− Preguntó Kagome al pequeño niño frente a ella. La verdad es que no estaba segura en dar toda esa cantidad de cereal con chocolate a un niño tan pequeño, pero si él no tenía problema con la cantidad, ella tampoco. −Esta bien… ¡Atáscate!

El pequeño niño comió rápidamente y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que observarlo. Ella había sido pequeña pero jamás había comido esa exorbitante cantidad de chocolate, la verdad era que tenía miedo. El chocolate en cantidades excesivas, en especial en niños pequeños era peligroso… algo sobre hiperactividad.

−¿¡Pero que demonios?!− Esto no podía ser bueno. Uyiko estaba parada en la puerta de la esquina, observando a su hijo comer chocolate como un pequeño niño hambriento de África; y a ella la estaba observando como si quisiera matarla… probablemente eso pasaba por su mente.

¿Por qué presentía que su trabajo como niñera de Kusei había terminado?

**Continuara…**

"_Jacob tenía razón. Había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Era más que un amigo para mí. Ése era el motivo por el cual me resultaba tan difícil decirle adiós: porque estaba enamorada de él…"___

_**Fragmento de "Eclipse" Autora: Stephenie Meyer.**_

**N/A: **¡Dios, como odio ese fragmento del libro! Pero tenía que ponerlo, para que lo odiaran conmigo. Bella es tan… ¡Desesperante!

¡Ejem! Volviendo al fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus cometarios. El próximo capítulo se va a llamar: "Mentiras blancas"

XOXO Diana.

**16 de febrero del 2009. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco; México.**


	2. Mentiras blancas

**Disclaimer: **Nop. Inuyasha y compañía siguen sin pertenecerme, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.

**N/A: **¡Wow! Muchas gracias a todos (a) por sus reviews, la verdad es que fueron más de los que me esperaba. Créanme cuando les digo que cada uno de ellos me deja sonriendo por varias horas. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Creo que por ahí se me confundieron un poco. Inuyasha es más grande que Kagome. Sango se volvió mentora de Inuyasha cuando tenía quince, pero han pasado tres años desde eso (Creí que lo había puesto) así que Inuyasha tiene 18 y Kagome 17. No se me confundan, lean con cuidado.

Creo que continuare con mi habitual forma de actualizar cada semana. No tengo la menor idea de el porque mi inspiración únicamente llega los fines de semana.

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

"_Los hombres son como las palomas…vienen, te cagan y se van" __**Antología del albur. Autor: Victor Hernandez. **_

**Capítulo ****2**

"**Mentiras blancas"**

− ¿Estas seguro de que en _**esto**_ vamos a encontrar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar?− Sango observó incrédula el periódico en sus manos y lo dejó en la mesa.

− ¡Seguro! Las personas más capacitadas se encuentran en los anuncios clasificados.− Sango levantó una ceja y él rectificó su respuesta. −Bueno… no las más capacitadas, pero sí las que cobran menos.

Ya que Sesshomaru había reducido sus gastos a la mitad, no podían llamar a una agencia y contratar a alguien decente. Sip. Tendrían que usar el viejo método de los "anuncios clasificados" ó de la "sección amarilla". Y aún no estaban seguros sobre lo que era correcto contratar para Inuyasha. Tal vez una asistente, pero probablemente él la seduciría y terminaría en la calle al siguiente día. Tal vez un perro guardián, algo así como "Lassie", pero Inuyasha era alérgico a estos… algo realmente irónico siendo él mitad demonio-perro.

Además no había muchas personas que soportaran el humor de Inuyasha por muchos días, realmente se tenía que tener un sentido del humor bastante retorcido para poder convivir con él. Aunque a veces solía comportarse como un niño consentido, berrinchudo y caprichoso. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano que lo hiciera desistir. Él necesitaba alguien que tuviera mano dura, y realmente ninguno de ellos se atrevía a levantarle la voz.

−Escucha esto… _"Daisy; 23 años; soltera y le encanta divertirse bajo la lluvia" _¡Contratada!

−¡Dame eso!− Sango arrebató el periódico a Miroku. −¡Esta es la sección de compañía femenina, Miroku! ¡No vamos a contratar a ninguna ramera para que vigile a Inuyasha! Mucho menos a una que se llama "Daisy" y le gusta mojarse en la lluvia… suena tan sucio.

Miroku rodó los ojos. A veces Sango solía ser tan… mojigata; pero como decía su madre _"¡esas mujeres son las peores!" _Y vaya que su madre era una mujer sabia. −Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sugieres? ¿Un chimpancé con mameluco rosado?

−¿Para que vestir a un chimpancé con mameluco rosado si te tenemos a ti? Y créeme los chimpancés _**sabrían **_como vigilar a Inuyasha a diferencia de otras personas.− Respondió en tono irónico y le disparó una pequeña mirada sobre su hombro, mientras hojeaba el periódico.

−¡NO FUE MI CULPA QUE SE ESCAPARA LA VEZ PASADA!− Se defendió.

−¡NADIE ESTA CULPANDOTE!− Estalló ella. − ¡Solo estoy mencionando el improbable hecho de que tú pudieras vigilar bien a Inuyasha sin ser su cómplice!

− Equivócate una vez y te condenan para toda la vida− Suspiró él, llevando la palma de su mano hacía su frente con dramatismo.

−Escucha esto…− Miroku le lanzó una mirada sospechosa; obviamente ella estaba tratando de cambiar de tema. Sango hizo caso omiso a las miradas de Miroku y siguió leyendo.− _"Clara; sesenta y cinco años; viuda; paciente y dedicada, le gustan los niños…"−_ Se detuvo cuando Miroku resopló. −¿Qué?

−Obviamente Inuyasha va a matar a la vieja de un coraje o un infarto antes de que pueda regañarlo, y además Inuyasha no es un "niño"

−Pero se comporta como uno, además…Es obvio que quieres llevarme la contraría porque no quise contratar a tu ramera "Daisy"− Sango le frunció.

−Claro qu…− Se detuvo antes de decir negar algo que realmente era cierto. Era hombre y como todos tenía sus pequeñas debilidades. −Bueno en parte; pero es obvio que una anciana no va a poder vigilar a un medio demonio adolescente. Mira que tu apenas estas entrando a la menopausia y no puedes vigilarlo.

−¡Oye!−Obviamente había captado la indirecta. ¡La estaba llamando vieja! Pero ese no era el punto, por primera vez Miroku tenía razón. −Bien, la anciana no puede con el trabajo.

−¿Qué te parece esta?− Preguntó Miroku quien ya se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, con la "sección amarilla" abierta de par en par en la sección de "niñeras".

− Si es otra de tus rameras puedes olvidarlo, no pien…−

−¡Relájate! Esta vez es en serio.− Se acercó hasta él y comenzó a leer el pequeño recuadro con letras negras y sencillas.

¡Perfecta! Y ella que pensó que iba a ser más difícil. Tal vez la única parte difícil iba a ser el explicarle a Inuyasha que tenía nueva niñera… Ella no quería estar ahí cuando él estallara.

−"Kagome Higurashi"− Leyó Miroku en voz baja.

----

¿Y ahora qué? No tenía trabajo y no estaba próxima a conseguirlo, ya que Uyiko se había encargado de difamarla por todo el vecindario. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su hijo hubiera decidido darse un atracón de chocolate… bueno, tal vez sí, pero no era como para que la hubiera corrido; era obvio que esa mujer había sobre reaccionado.

Su mamá le había dado una dulce sonrisa y un "no te preocupes" cuando le dijo que había perdido el empleo, pero era obvio que se preocupaba. Por el momento tenía algunos ahorros, pero solo los suficientes para alimentar a su familia durante un mes. Pero aún estaba la luz, el gas, el agua, sin olvidar mencionar el hospital y las medicinas de su abuelo ¿Cómo se supone que iban a sobrevivir? Su mamá había hablado sobre la posibilidad de vender el templo a unos inversionistas extranjeros, pero ambas amaban el templo, así que ese sería su último recurso.

Martilleó distraídamente sus dedos sobre el escritorio mientras miraba por su ventana. Su abuelo se encontraba barriendo algunas hojas del enorme árbol, mientras que Souta intentaba bajar a Buyo del tejado de una de las pequeñas pagodas. El teléfono se escuchó a lo lejos y antes de que pudiera correr a contestarlo escuchó a su madre levantar el auricular. Se movió pesadamente hasta su cama y se dejó caer. Necesitaba una siesta, una muy, muy larga siesta, su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar de tanto pensar en el condenado dinero… Era demasiado para su presión sanguínea…era demasiado para su edad.

Se acurrucó con su almohada y cerró sus ojos.

−¡Kagome teléfono!− Gritó su mamá desde las escaleras.

_Genial_. Su descanso se podía ir mucho al infierno.

Recibió el teléfono que le daba su mamá de mala gana. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, en especial con la persona que había interrumpido lo que hubiera sido una muy reconfortante y reparadora siesta vespertina.

−¿Hola?

−¿Señorita Higurashi?− Preguntó una voz femenina, que por un momento le recordó a las maquinas que daban la hora por teléfono.

−Sí, soy yo.− Respondió con cautela. No confiaba en las mujeres que la llamaban "Señorita Higurashi" ya que la mayoría solían ser vendedoras de algún producto de belleza. −¿Quién habla?

−Usted no me conoce. Mi nombre es Sango Yamamoto− Nop. No la conocía. −Le hablo porque leí su anuncio en la "sección amarilla" y me interesan sus servicios.

¿Anuncio? ¿Sección amarilla? ¿Servicios? ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando? Y ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como una "mujer de la noche" siendo contratada por algún viejo pervertido? Vieja en este caso. Ya no estaba segura de querer continuar con esa llamada.

−No entiendo.− Susurró contra el teléfono.

−¿No es usted Kagome Higurashi?− Inquirió Sango en tono impaciente. −¿Es usted niñera, cierto?

−Sí, cierto.− Aún no entendía que demonios estaba pasando ¿Cómo se suponía que esa mujer la había encontrado? Ella no había puesto ningún anuncio en ningún lugar, ni siquiera tenía dinero para pagar un pequeño espacio en la "sección amarilla". Fuera lo que fuera sonaba a empleo y el empleo tenía como consecuencia automática: dinero, y el dinero significaba; más horas de sueño y menos preocupación para ella.

----

−¿Por qué lo hiciste mamá? Era muy arriesgado.

Mizaki se encogió de hombros y continuó lavando los platos sucios del almuerzo −Te veías muy preocupada por conseguir el trabajo. Además uno de los que publican los anuncios me debía un favor. − La señora Higurashi le sonrió a su hija y salió de la cocina dejando a una Kagome que le daba una mirada sospechosa.

−Mamá…− Llamó Kagome a su madre, quien se las había arreglado para escurrirse hasta el patio del templo, para regar las plantas. −Eres mala mintiendo.− Declaró. A parte del improbable hecho de que alguien le debiera un favor a su mamá.

La señora Higurashi continuó regando las plantas con rostro alegre, mientras Kagome entraba a la casa murmurando algo sobre "_recursos limitados"._

Había veces que no entendía a su mamá… como en esta ocasión; Su mamá había gastado dinero −que no tenían− en un simple anuncio y lo peor era que había exagerado bastante a la hora de publicarlo. Ella no era ninguna "niñera con varios años de experiencia y ampliamente recomendable" no por nada la habían echado a patadas de su último empleo. Ahora tenía que ir a un lugar que estaba bastante alejado de la región donde vivía, a una entrevista que no estaba segura de poder pasar. No tenía experiencia y claramente no era una experta al cuidado de los niños.

Sip. Estaba completa y absolutamente…_jodida. _

----

−¿Y ella aceptó así como así? − Preguntó Miroku con un timbre de incredulidad.

−¡Claro!− Respondió con una inusual alegría en la voz.

Miroku le lanzó una mirada suspicaz; y vaya que tenía pocas de esas. −No le dijiste la edad de Inuyasha ¿Verdad?

El rostro de Sango decayó rápidamente. −No… ¡pero la paga es muy buena!− Trató inútilmente de animarse, pero sabía que aquella muchacha iba a huir despavorida cuando se diera cuenta del "niño" que tendría que cuidar. Tal vez tendrían alguna oportunidad si Inuyasha fuera un chico "normal" pero en vez de eso, era un incontrolable hanyou.

−No me imagino a alguien cuidando a Inuyasha… aunque fuera por dinero.−Comentó Miroku distraídamente, mientras ambos caminaban hacía la oficina de Sango.

−Tú lo haces.− Le recordó.

−¡Cierto! Pero soy _YO_.

−Cierto.− Coincidió ella ¿Como negarse al hecho de que Miroku era un bastardo interesado?

−¿Y, ya hablaste con Inuyasha?

−Estaba esperando a que tú lo hicieras.− Respondió mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a su oficina. Vaya que se le hacía lejos cuando iba con Miroku.

−¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?− Preguntó mientras hacía una perfecta imitación de pez dorado en shock.

−Alguien tiene que hacerlo− respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

−¿Por qué no lo haces tú?− Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina y Sango se giró hacia él.

−Porque soy tu jefa, porque te lo estoy ordenando, porque no tienes opción y porque no me viene en gana decírselo yo− _"Porque si a alguien quisiera asesinar Inuyasha, mejor que el que este enfrente de él seas tú y no yo"_

−Esto es TAN injusto−Murmuró entre dientes.

−La vida es injusta.− Dijo Sango con voz sería. Además ella tenía que lidiar con Sesshomaru, que era mil veces más aterrador que Inuyasha. Era _justo_ que él tuviera que lidiar con la ira de Inuyasha.

−¿No podemos esperar hasta darle el visto bueno a la muchacha?− Sugirió él.

Hizo un gesto con la nariz. −Haces que todo suene tan sucio.−Se dio la vuelta y entró a la oficina azotando la puerta en la cara de Miroku, dando por terminada la discusión.

Ella había ganado… _obviamente_.

¡Oh, sí! La vida era buena.

----

Su vida no podía ser mejor. Estaba perdida y lo peor es que iba tarde a su dichosa entrevista de trabajo. Lo único que rogaba era que la puntualidad no contara mucho. Dio vuelta en la esquina y se encontró de frente con otra privada con enormes casas a los lados. Se suponía que la casa que buscaba era una color beige tipo victoriana, con reja grande de metal y un gran patio… o al menos esa era la descripción que le habían dado, aunque hubiera sido fácil ubicarla, si, todas las casas no lucieran exactamente iguales… y ni siquiera sabía cual era el estilo victoriano.

Dio una rápida mirada a todas las casas, hasta que una llamó su atención. Era la más grande y elegante de todas; cada rincón gritaba "mírame soy rico". Desde fuera se podían ver los extensos jardines y una que otra pequeña fuente adornándolos. Casualmente esa casa coincidía perfectamente con la descripción de la casa que estaba buscando.

Desde que la gente era desconfiada, tuvo que mostrar una identificación para que la dejaran pasar. Si la casa se veía impresionante desde fuera, por dentro era imponente, cada detalle estaba perfectamente cuidado, no había nada que no tuviera escrito "lujo". De pronto se sintió tan fuera de lugar que quiso salir corriendo, era obvio que nadie que viviera allí iba a contratar a alguien que a kilómetros se veía que no tenía experiencia...definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí antes de que hiciera el ridículo.

Se precipitó rápidamente hacía la puerta, pero chocó bruscamente contra algo y cayó como roca golpeando su trasero contra el piso. ¡Genial! Su huida había sido truncada por su torpeza. Se levantó rápidamente mientras sacudía su falda. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, era disculparse, salir corriendo y rogarle a Dios que nadie más la hubiera visto llegar.

Su boca se abrió, pero rápidamente se cerró y toda ella se congeló, cuando unos disgustados y penetrantes ojos dorados se posaron sobre ella.

¿Tal vez era hora de salir de ahí?

**Continuará…**

"_Otra vez deslizó el anillo en su lugar, en el tercer dedo de mi mano izquierda. Donde probablemente estaría…durante toda la eternidad"_

**Fragmento de Eclipse. Autora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A:** Sí, apareció Inuyasha.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y ya saben que pueden dejarme sus cometarios. El próximo capítulo se va a llamar: "No se puede volver a causar una buena primera impresión" (Algo largo el título)

¿Alguien vio la entrega de los Oscars? ¡Estuvo Robert Pattinson! Solo los vi por eso. Debo decir que se veía fantásticamente bien en smoking.

Bien pues dejen reviews.

XOXO Diana.

23 de febrero del 2009. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco; México.


	3. No sé puede volver a causar

**Disclaimer: **Sí, se que esperan que un día de estos les diga que Inuyasha en mío, pero ese día no es hoy, por lo tanto tengo incansablemente que repetir: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

**N/A:** Por fin lo que todas estaban esperando.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, leo cada uno de ellos y me encantan. No me da tiempo de responder, pero en verdad los aprecio.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, por primera vez me quede sin palabras.

Disfruten el capítulo.

"_Y entonces continuamos disfrutando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad" _

**Fragmento de Amanecer; Autora: Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 3**

"**No se puede volver a causar una buena primera impresión"**

Quedó atrapada en la mirada dorada.

Como un pequeño animalillo tontamente deslumbrado por las luces de un camión. Pudo haber hecho o dicho algo, pero solo logró abrir la boca y logró verse como si fuera una retrasada mental. No era que no hubiera visto nunca un muchacho guapo antes, lo que nunca había visto era a un _hanyou. _No era común verlos caminar por su distrito, ni verlos asistir a su escuela u otras escuelas de su zona; Japón aún era muy atrasado mentalmente para aceptar una nueva raza en su sociedad. Había escuchado sobre ellos, incluso había visto a algunos a lejos cuando iba caminando por el distrito de Odaiba, pero generalmente se encontraban en los distritos lujosos.

Pero aún así la impresión no era menos fuerte.

Ahora no solo había visto a un hanyou, sino que estaba a unos centímetros de él.

Dio un paso hacía atrás y él la siguió duramente con la mirada. No sabía si él la estaba mirando con odio porque había invadido su casa, ó porque había chocado contra él y no se había disculpado.

—Supongo que no puedo esperar que cierres la boca, aunque te convendría hacerlo, las pobres moscas pueden quedar atrapadas ahí— Inuyasha rascó distraídamente su nariz, y salió hacia el patio trasero, no sin antes observar minuciosamente a la muchacha frente a él.

Nada que no hubiera visto antes.

Por un momento sintió indignación, que rápidamente fue reemplazada por la vergüenza ¿Así de tonta se había visto? Y ¿¡Por qué aún no cerraba la boca!?

—Le caíste bien.— Comentó una voz tras ella. La misma voz que le había hablado por teléfono. —Hola. Soy Sango, tú debes ser Kagome— La muchacha extendió su mano y Kagome la estrechó fuertemente.

—Supongo que no di una buena impresión.— Se disculpó Kagome, mientras estrujaba su falda nerviosamente.

—¡Al contrario! Inuyasha raramente habla con personas que no conoce.—La animó Sango.

Si a insultarla se podía llamarle hablar. Pensó Kagome con ironía.

— Supongo que podrás empezar hoy…digo ya que conociste al angelito.

Kagome se congeló en su lugar completamente. ¿Ese era el tierno, y lindo niño que se supone iba a cuidar?

Definitivamente tenía que salir corriendo de ahí.

-----

—¿Quién es esa?— Preguntó Inuyasha, levantando la barbilla hacía la chica desconocida.

Miroku echo un vistazo a Kagome dentro de la casa siendo guiada por Sango.

— "Esa" es Sango— Respondió simple. —¿Tantos años de trabajar para ti, y aún no recuerdas su nombre?

—¡Esa no!— Gruño Inuyasha.— ¡Esa! ¡La niña, Miroku! ¡La niña!— Inuyasha la señaló acusatoriamente a Kagome, que seguía a Sango hacía la planta alta de la mansión.

Miroku hizo un movimiento despreocupado con el hombro.

—Una niña exploradora vendiendo galletas— Aventuró Miroku. Pero Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada envenenada.—¡Podría ser!

—¿Una de tus fantasías?

—Tal vez— Respondió serio.

Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente preguntándose por qué se molestaba con ese idiota. Buscó en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Sacó un cigarrillo maltratado, y se lo llevó a la boca. Todo esto siendo observado minuciosamente por Miroku.

—¿No sé supone que lo estabas dejando?

Inuyasha encendió su cigarrillo, y expulso el humo directo hacía el rostro de Miroku, que tosió fuertemente.

—¿No se supone, que no deberías de meter mujeres en la casa cuando no esta Sango?— Preguntó el chico perro maliciosamente.

Miroku se estremeció con un escalofrío.

—Y ahora…— Continuó Inuyasha.— Te preguntaré de nuevo ¿Quién es esa?

Miroku suspiró, preparándose para la tormenta. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar ¿No?

-----

¿Qué debía de decir ahora? ¿Gracias, pero no gracias? No estaba en posición de rechazar un empleo, por muy "descabellado" o "peligroso" que pudiera sonar. Sí, de acuerdo, no era muy común que alguien te contratara para cuidar a un chico de dieciocho años, mucho menos cuando este era un incontrolable hanyou. Pero necesitaba el dinero, y la paga era realmente buena. Además su mamá siempre decía que no había que juzgar a nadie por su apariencia, o por su posición económica.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-----

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Miroku se encogió ante el tono, y observó a Inuyasha entrar a la casa furioso, arrojando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. En ese momento se alegró de no ser Sango o esa pobre muchacha.

Observó la hora en su reloj de mano ¡Las siete! Su telenovela mexicana acababa de comenzar.

-----

—¿Qué te parece?

Kagome observó la habitación que se extendía frente a ella. Las paredes eran de un tono rosa tenue. Había una cama enorme a un costado de la recamara, y un tocador blanco enfrente de esta. También había un librero y un escritorio del mismo tono. En un lado contrario de la cama había un balcón con amplias ventanas francesas, y cortinas blancas azotadas ligeramente por el viento. Había una puerta a un costado del balcón, que seguramente sería el baño. Era como una recamara sacada de un catálogo de Edredones.

¿Acaso planeaban que ella se quedara a vivir _**ahí**_?

Era casi, casi como si trataran de convencerla para que tomara el empleo.

—Podemos cambiar algo si no te gusta— Animó Sango ante el silencio de Kagome.

—No— Respondió ella rápidamente. —Realmente es muy linda.

Sango sonrió con satisfacción. Pero Kagome aún no estaba muy segura.

—¿Por qué necesitan una niñera para? Tú sabes… él— No se sentía muy cómoda pronunciando su nombre, ya que realmente parecía que ella no había sido de su agrado.

La piel de Sango se erizó. Realmente no era tonta ¿Verdad?

—Inuyasha es un gran chico, pero…— Trató de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas en su vocabulario. Algo que no involucrara las palabras "grosero" "malhumorado" "egocentrista" "consentido" —Queríamos que tuviera a alguien de su edad a su lado. Alguien que le hiciera compañía.

Kagome dudó por un momento. Realmente él no lucía muy solitario, más bien parecía de esos chicos a los que les sobra confianza, y de esos que atraen las miradas instantáneamente con su sola presencia. Pero que sabía ella, tal vez era un chico que necesitaba ayuda ¿Quién era ella para negársela?

—Entonces… ¿Él lo sabe?

Sango tragó con fuerza. Y aunque una parte de ella la obligaba a no mentir, la otra parte (La que quería conservar su empleo) maquilaba mentiras a la velocidad de la luz.

—Sí, él lo sabe y esta muy emocionado.— Sé obligó a mostrar una sonrisa, pero salió más como una mueca de dolor.

Kagome quién se encontraba demasiado ocupada admirando su nueva habitación, esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Acepto!

De pronto Sango se sintió como una mala persona por engañar a niñas inocentes. Pero estaba segura que con la experiencia de Kagome las cosas saldrían bien.

Esperanzadamente.

-----

La puerta se azotó tras él, y el marco crujió con fuerza. Lanzó su librero contra el suelo, sin importarle el escándalo que pudiera causar. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que estaba molesto ¡No! ¡Que estaba furioso! Destrozó un par de lámparas, y saco toda la ropa que se encontraba dentro de varios cajones. Destendió su cama, y rasguño varias almohadas provocando que un centenar de plumas se esparcieran por toda la habitación.

¿Era una broma? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Un maldito castigo? Sesshomaru era un desgraciado, pero hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de cuan desgraciado era. Normalmente se burlaba de él con otras cosas. Como cuando él le exigió un coche en su cumpleaños dieciséis; Sesshomaru SÍ le había comprado un coche… uno rosado estilo "Barbie Malibú" ó cuando había exigido un viaje por el mundo; Sesshomaru le había enviado un monopolio mundial con una nota que decía "Te extrañaré hermanito, no tardes mucho"

¡Estúpido Sesshomaru! ¡Estúpida Sango! ¡Estúpido Miroku! Y ¡Estúpida señora que se le había ocurrido ponerle suavizante a sus almohadas!

¡¿QUÉ ACASO NADIE SABÍA QUE EL SUAVIZANTE HACÍA QUE SU NARIZ PICARA?!

Arrojó un par de almohadas contra las ventanas de su balcón con frustración. Y se recostó boca abajo sobre su cama (Su típica posición de pensar)

Siempre había sido tratado como un niño pequeño. Siempre habían cumplido todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, para evitar sus berrinches._ Oh_. Pero esto era diferente, esto era un golpe directo a su orgullo y ego (Y sabemos que su ego es lo suficientemente grande) No solo había enviado a un nuevo carcelero, esta vez era un niña, _otra humana_. Era otra insinuación de que él no podía cuidarse lo suficientemente bien solo, y necesitaba de tres humanos que lo vigilaran día y noche. Era otra insinuación de que era lo suficientemente débil, como para necesitar ayuda de una niña de diecisiete años.

—Niñita entrometida.

Y no era cualquier niñita. Un gruñido salió de su garganta tan solo de pensarlo.

Era su… _niñera._

"_Tiene unos ojos de acero, fríos y penetrantes. Después, lentamente, me sonríe. Y es una sonrisa entre taimada y fascinante. Una sonrisa que no es de este mundo"._

_**Fragmento de "Dos velas para el Diablo" Autora: Laura Gallego García.**_

**N/A: **¡Por fin!

No sé como la inspiración llegó, pero llegó. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Siéntanse libres de insultarme por no haber actualizado desde hace como cuatro meses, pero les juro que la inspiración no llegaba.

Para todas aquellas que estaban esperando el epílogo de "Mi sombra" les aviso que ya lo publiqué.

Antes de que se me olvide, el siguiente capítulo se va a llamar "Primer día"

Gracias por la espera.

XOXO

Diana

**29 de junio de 2009. 3:24 p.m. **


	4. Hot cakes, baños de burbujas y cuentos

**Disclaimer: **Nop. Sigo sin suerte; Inuyasha aún no me pertenece.

**N/A: **Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Creo que no lo había mencionado antes, así que lo haré ahora. Este fic va a ser algo más digerible, para que me entiendan: No va a ser tan dramático como mi fic pasado. Este va a ser más "tierno" y algo más humorístico… en mis términos por supuesto.

Sé que les había dicho que este capítulo se iba a llamar "Primer día", pero al final el título no me convenció, así que decidí cambiarlo.

Disfruten su lectura.

**Capítulo 4**

"**Hot cakes, baños de burbujas y cuentos para dormir" **

8: 30 A.M.

—¡Hora del desayuno!

Inuyasha soltó un pequeño gruñido, y se retorció bajo sus colchas al mismo tiempo que metía la cabeza bajo un par de almohadas. Ignorando así el alegre llamado de la Kagome.

¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!

—Traigo hot cakes y chocolate caliente— Kagome movió la bandeja que portaba los alegres hot cakes con forma y cara de osito sonriente tentativamente hacía Inuyasha, pero este seguía cubierto hasta la cabeza con los edredones. Y aparentemente se había vuelto a dormir, ya que ligeros ronquidos se escuchaban… o al menos eso parecían.

—Inuyasha…

—Piérdete– Respondió él, y se movió para darle la espalda.

Kagome frunció y soltó un suspiro.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada a la mansión, y su "relación" con Inuyasha no parecía avanzar. Por un momento había creído que no tendría que hacer mucho, ya que Inuyasha era un chico de dieciocho años, y normalmente los chicos de esa edad ya eran independientes.

Ingenua.

Inuyasha NO era un chico independiente. Tenía que llevarle el desayuno todos los días hasta su cama, porque el muchacho no era capaz de llegar al comedor todas las mañanas. Tenía que elegir su ropa. Tenía que obligarlo a bañarse y a cepillarse los dientes. Tenía que obligarlo a comer sus vegetales. Tenía que ir con él cuando salía (Y normalmente no eran lugares que ella visitaría en su sano juicio). Tenía que obligarlo a dormirse temprano.

Sip. Inuyasha era un niño de cinco años atrapado en el cuerpo de uno de dieciocho. Y lo peor de todo era que ella, era responsable de él. Sí Inuyasha hacía algo malo, inmediatamente ella era la señalada; Y desde que Miroku y Sango eran unos cobardes, ella tenía que rendir cuentas a Sesshomaru.

Y Sesshomaru, no era un conejo feliz.

Dejando la bandeja a un lado, se arremangó su alegre sweater rosado. Era hora de tomar medidas más drásticas.

¡Nadie despreciaba sus hot cakes de ositos!

Tomó el edredón por las esquinas, y lo haló hacía ella, encontradose así a un semidesnudo hanyou. Inuyasha pegó un salto y haló el edredón de regreso cubriendo el pecho y piernas pudorosamente.

Sí. Como una completa señorita.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!— Escupió él. —Pude haber estado desnudo ¿Sabes?

Las mejillas de Kagome tomaron un tierno color rosado, que rápidamente se expandió por todo su rostro, haciéndola lucir como un tomate viviente. Pero antes de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de su estado, le colocó la bandeja con su desayuno en el regazo, haciendo que la atención se desviara completamente hacía los sonrientes ositos.

—Buenos días—Saludó ella.

Inuyasha la observó neutralmente por un momento, pero no se molestó en contestarle. Nunca se molestaba.

—Normalmente cuando alguien te saluda debes responder ESE saludo. Solo por educación.

—Pues mal para ti, yo no soy educado.

—Y que lo digas—Bufó ella.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que se te va a enfriar el desayuno, y los ositos no se van a poner contentos si no los comes.

—¿Te das cuenta que los ositos no están vivos? Y que aunque lo estuvieran ¿Quién estaría contento cuando están a punto de tragarte?

Kagome elevó los ojos al cielo tratando de controlar su genio.

—Solo cómelos.

Kagome se acercó hacía él y se sentó a su lado. Tomó una servilleta, y la colocó maternalmente en el cuello de Inuyasha. Pero él no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, así que tomó la servilleta de su cuello y la arrojó al suelo.

—¡No soy un niño!— Gruñó.

—Bueno… Esa no fue precisamente una reacción adulta— Señaló ella, y volvió a colocar la servilleta en el cuello de Inuyasha.

-----

—Son cien yens por favor.

Sango extendió su mano hacía Miroku.

—No puedo creer que realmente hubiéramos apostado— Refunfuñó, y plantó una moneda en la palma de Sango.

—Tú fuiste el que dijo que Kagome no iba a durar ni dos días con Inuyasha.

—Es obvio que la niña tiene carácter… o esta completamente loca.

Sango se llevó una manzana a la boca y sonrió.

Sí. Gracias a la llegada de Kagome ella tenía más tiempo libre, y lo mejor de todo era que Kagome era la completa responsable de las acciones del chico perro. Eso significaba: No más Sesshomaru.

La manzana se atoró en su garganta cuando un grito se escucho. Aunque era más como un berrido.

—Creo que Inuyasha por fin a decidido deshacerse de ella— Murmuró Miroku, mientras ojeaba distraídamente una revista. (Sí, lo suponen bien… PLAYBOY)

Sango le dirigió una sucia mirada, pero no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo al segundo piso. Y efectivamente el grito provenía de la recamara de Inuyasha… del baño para ser más precisos. Pero al llegar ahí, no encontró a Inuyasha masacrando a Kagome, de hecho ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera podido imaginar lo que tenía delante de ella.

Y efectivamente, los gritos sí provenían de Kagome, pero no parecía estar siendo brutalmente masacrada…

Inuyasha estaba sumergido en la bañera y Kagome estaba tratando de frotar la cabeza del chico con acondicionador, pero Inuyasha no parecía muy contento con la idea; La prueba de eso era que Kagome estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies e Inuyasha y su cabello seguían intactos. Sin mencionar que el piso del baño estaba mortalmente resbaladizo—gracias al agua y espuma que cierto hanyou había arrojado— Kagome hizo un nuevo movimiento tratando inútilmente de aplicar el acondicionador en la plateada cabellera del chico, pero nuevamente Inuyasha la empapó de cabeza a pies, y Kagome solo soltó un grito.

—¡Jesús! ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué esta sucediendo aquí?—Gritó Sango desde el marco de la puerta. Realmente no iba a arriesgarse a entrar y partirse el cuello en una caída.

—¡Sango!— Gritó Inuyasha, y por primera vez se veía realmente aliviado con su presencia.—¡Quítamela de encima!

—¡No estoy haciendo nada!— Protestó la chica, retirándose un para de húmedos mechones del rostro. —Solo estoy tratando de que esas ratas se desenreden por una vez— Kagome señaló el cabello del hanyou.

Inuyasha se vio realmente ofendido por un momento.

—Mi cabello esta perfectamente bien ¡Ahora aléjate de mí!— Inuyasha hizo un movimiento con el brazo que hizo que el trasero de Kagome se conectara con el piso.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste!—Kagome chilló, y señaló su húmedo trasero.

—¡No era como si no hubieras estado mojada hace unos segundos!

Sango decidió que era hora de salir de allí, antes de que decidieran involúcrala en su pelea de gatos. Cerró la puerta del baño con toda la delicadeza para evitar ser notada.

"¡Tienes que lavarte detrás de las orejas Inuyasha!" Escuchó a Kagome gritar, antes de salir corriendo de regreso con Miroku.

¡Realmente eran un par de locos!

¿Quién decía que los baños de burbujas eran relajantes?

-----

A diferencia del desayuno y el baño la noche parecía inusualmente calmada. Solo se escuchaba la televisión de la cocina encendida, y se podía adivinar que era Miroku (Nadie más veía telenovelas en esa casa). Se acercó al pie de las escaleras para escuchar algún sonido que le pudiera indicar que Kagome e Inuyasha habían comenzado una nueva discusión, pero todo lo que escucho fue silencio y más silencio.

—Que callado— Comentó Miroku tras ella, haciéndola saltar al no haberlo escuchado aproximarse.

—Tu poder de observación sigue creciendo ¿Huh?

Miroku ignoró a Sango, y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

—¿Crees que se hayan asesinado el uno al otro?— Preguntó Sango ansiosa.

Miroku levantó los hombros despreocupadamente.—Tal vez… o tal vez hicieron las pases.

Sango le lanzó una mirada incrédula. —El día que esos dos hagan las pases tú y yo seremos amantes.

Miroku lanzó una mirada esperanzada.

—¡Estaba señalando un hecho completamente improbable Miroku!

La sonrisa de Miroku se desvaneció, y Sango comenzó a subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

—¿Realmente vas a subir?

—Sí. Además si alguno de esos dos decidió deshacerse del otro, quiero salir de esta casa antes de que la policía llegue.

—¡Bien! Voy contigo. Realmente no tengo nada que hacer, ya que Consuelo y Raúl han decidido separarse debo buscar algo más con que entretenerme.

—¿Debería saber quienes son esos?

—No realmente. Pero si te interesa, son los protagonistas de mi novela colombiana.

—¿Creí que veías una novela mexicana?

—¡Nah! Esa finalizó la semana pasada.

Sango rodó los ojos, y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Entre más se acercaban a la recamara de Inuyasha Sango se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera: Ni Inuyasha, ni Kagome estaban muertos, ya que las voces de ambos podían escucharse desde la habitación del chico perro. Y la segunda: Nunca debías de avanzar en un pasillo oscuro con Miroku a tus espaldas.

—Si aprecias tu mano, mantenla alejada de mi trasero.

La voz de Inuyasha salvó temporalmente la mejilla de Miroku.

—Eso fue estúpido— gruñó Inuyasha.

Sango y Miroku se acercaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, que estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Inuyasha estaba en su cama recostado contra la cabecera, mientras Kagome se encontraba sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama de Inuyasha con un libro en las piernas.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es. Esta claro que el lobo es una completa victima. Es obvio que nunca iba a poder ganar cuando esos tres cerdos estaban con fabulando en contra suya.

Kagome suspiró. Aquí iban de nuevo pensó.

—El lobo quería comérselos a los tres, y destruyó dos de las casas de los cerditos. Es justo que le quemaran la cola.

—No. Además ¿Quién en estos días construiría una casa de madera ó paja? Hubieran sido fácilmente destruidas con o si ayuda del lobo.

—¡Ese no es el punto Inuyasha! Se supone que te da una moraleja…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Y la entiendo.

—¿En serio?— Kagome no pudo sino hablar con cierta esperanza en la voz.

—Sí— Asintió Inuyasha serio. —Pólizas de seguro.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Si esos cerdos hubieran tenido pólizas de seguro, no hubiera sido necesario vengarse del lobo. El seguro les hubiera repuesto sus casas, por muy mal construidas que estas hubieran estado.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—¡No! Se supone que debes de esmerarte en todo lo que haces. No debes de ser como los cerditos que por irse a jugar construyeron mal sus casas y el lobo las destruyó.

—¿Estas segura que no es sobre las pólizas de seguro?

Kagome soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Sango y Miroku aún en la puerta.

-----

—Idiota— Murmuró antes de meterse en la cama.

"_Don´t postpone what you want. Don´t leave anything misunderstood. Make sure the people you care know. Make sure they know how you really feel. Because just like that…_

_It could end…"_

_**Fragmento de la película "Remember Me"**_

_**Narrado por Tyler (Robert Pattinson.)**_

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado.

Créanme cuando les digo que forcé mi cerebro al máximo.

El día martes planeo ir a visitar a mi familia a Cuernavaca, por lo tanto me será muy difícil concentrarme en el fic… pero agradezcan a su infinita suerte, que ya escribí la mitad del siguiente capítulo.

Si les gustó díganmelo, si no les gustó, también díganmelo.

XOXO

Diana.

**5 de Julio del 2009. **


	5. Día libre

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No sé porque insiten en que pongan esto, ni que estuviera ganando dinero.

**N/A: **Siento mucho el retraso, pero ya había advertido que estaba de visita en casa de mi mamá, pero ya está aquí.

Casualmente hace unas semanas conseguí trabajo de "niñera" ¿Pueden creerlo? En verdad es una coincidencia que este escribiendo un fic sobre niñeras, cuando yo soy una de ellas. Pero antes de que crean que es un trabajo genial… No lo es; es mal pagado, nada divertido, y por supuesto no cuidas a alguien como Inuyasha.

"_La verdadera belleza termina en donde empieza una expresión intelectual" _

_**Lord Henry "El retrato de Dorian Gray"**_

**Capitulo 5**

"**Día libre"**

**Por**

**Dianattz**

Iba a ser un día perfecto.

Perfecto, porque por primera vez en la mañana su cabello no estaba enredado. Perfecto, porque había podido levantarse a la hora que ella quería. Perfecto, porque había podido darse un relajante baño de dos horas. Perfecto, porque iba a ver televisión todo el día y tal vez podría leer el libro que le había regalado su madre en navidad. Y si alguien haya arriba estaba de buen humor con ella, también podría ir a darse un buen masaje en los pies… ¡Vaya que lo necesitaba!

Y su día iba a ser aún más perfecto, porque no tendría que lidiar con el inestable e irritante humor de Inuyasha.

Sin sus estúpidas ordenes.

Sin su estúpido baño.

Sin su estúpido vestuario.

Sin su estúpido desayuno.

Sin su estúpida y perfecta cara.

Síp. Un día perfecto.

------

Cuando bajo las escaleras toda su familia había terminado de desayunar. Souta estaba frente al televisor de la sala jugando con su nuevo videojuego. El abuelo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo entretenidamente una revista de chismes. Y La señora Higurashi probablemente estaba regando las flores del templo, o barriendo las hojas caídas del viejo árbol, o de compras.

¡Genial!

Ahora tendría que hacerse el desayuno ella sola.

Entró perezosamente en la cocina, y hurgó el refrigerador en busca de algo que pudiera calmar su rugiente estómago.

Por un momento se preguntó si ¿Alguien recordaba que ella estaba ahí, en su día libre? ¿Y, si recordaban que eso solo ocurría una vez cada dos semanas? ¿Acaso su familia había comenzado a olvidarla, porque ella no pasaba el tiempo suficiente con ellos? O peor aún ¿Es qué estaban enojados con ella por aceptar un trabajo de tiempo completo? O simplemente se había levantado demasiado tarde, y había tardado en bajar a desayunar; Y era por eso que no la habían esperado.

Fuera lo que fuera estaba volviéndose una completa paranoica…

Igual que Inuyasha.

Sacudió su cabeza y continuó con su búsqueda ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el tonto de Inuyasha? Estaba tan contenta de estar lejos de sus garras —Literalmente— Porque estaba contenta ¿Verdad? Sí. Y si no tuviera necesidad de trabajar, no lo volvería a ver nunca más en su vida. Era tonto, necio, impaciente, gruñón, infantil, agresivo, consentido, insoportablemente grosero…

—¡Kagome!— La voz de Souta interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Lo observó con un frunce. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba pensando.

Souta dirigió una mirada a la puerta, y se dio cuenta que el timbre estaba sonando. Cerró el refrigerador de un portazo, y lanzó una mirada sucia hacía Souta cuando pasó a su lado.

¿Es que acaso nadie tenía piernas en esa casa? Era su día libre. Se suponía que tendría que estar descansando no abriendo puertas como una criada. Además ¿Quién visitaba un templo en Domingo?

Probablemente era su madre que había cerrado, y había olvidado las llaves de la casa.

Abrió la puerta, pero no se encontró con la mirada amigable de su madre, sino con todo lo contrario.

Observó a Inuyasha en completo shock. Lo último que esperaba era que ÉL estuviera en su casa.

—¿Voy a tener que esperar aquí todo el día, o me vas a invitar a pasar?— Preguntó con un inusual toque de amabilidad en él, y una sonrisa igualmente inusual. "Como si no hubiera matado una mosca en su vida"

—¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?— No iba a ser amable. Por lo menos no ese DÍA. Quería descansar, y lo último que necesitaba era ver su estúpida y sonriente cara ¿A quién creía que engañaba?

—¿No se supone que uno debe de ser cortés con las visitas?— Respondió sin perder su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—No eres una visita— Dijo ella entre dientes — Además no haz respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por unos segundos lo vio incomodarse, después rascó sus orejas distraídamente.

—Tengo hambre— Respondió finalmente.— No eh desayunado así que vine a que me dieras de desayunar.

Kagome lo observó con incredulidad, y con ira creciente ¿En verdad pretendía que fuera su sirvienta en su día libre?

No sabía si llorar o reír.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco?

Inuyasha parpadeó, y la observó como si hablara en otro idioma. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo; Kagome explotó. E Inuyasha la iba a escuchar, palabra por palabra sin interrumpir.

—¡Te soporto en tu casa porque TENGO que hacerlo, no porque me agrade hacerlo. Te hago de desayunar porque TENGO que hacerlo, no porque haga feliz servirte. Obedezco tus órdenes, soy paciente, porque para eso me pagan. Pero estas muy equivocado si piensa que puedes venir a MI casa, en MI día libre a darme ordenes como si fueras mi dueño! ¿Tienes una idea de lo pesado y grosero que te pones en tu casa?

—De hecho…— Comenzó él, tratando de no escupirle todo su veneno de regreso. —Lo sé. Es por eso que yo no te e insultado desde que llegué, pero tú si lo haz hecho.

¡Ouch!

Inuyasha le había lanzado una cachetada verbal dura y concisa. Ahora se sentía como una desgraciada por haberle gritado todo eso. Pero él parecía no haber acabado…aún.

—Lo único que quería era comer algo decente, porque en mi casa todos parecen ser unos inútiles para la cocina. Son las doce del día y no eh probado bocado. Eres la única que conozco que sabe hacer una comida decente — Bufó soltó una risa amarga.—Pero no pareces de humor, así que mejor me voy.

Sí. Él sí que sabía como hacerla sentir como la bruja del cuento.

En cuanto lo vio dar un paso para alejarse, lo jaló por la manga de su chaqueta y lo hizo entrar en su casa.

El chico solo quería su desayuno ¿Cierto? La vino a buscar porque era la única que sabía lo que le gustaba de desayunar. En cierto sentido verdaderamente retorcido, eso era una especie de cumplido; Él insinuaba que le gustaba como cocinaba.

En un sentido muy, muy retorcido.

Kagome arrastró a Inuyasha hacía la cocina, y solo en ese momento Souta y el abuelo parecieron dignarse a notar a Kagome, más como si notaran a Inuyasha, pero Kagome no iba a perder tiempo en explicaciones. Iba a alimentar al chico, y después lo iba a enviar a casa en el primer medio de transporte que se cruzara en su camino.

Y así ella iba a poder disfrutar lo que le restara de su día libre.

No habló mientras buscaba los ingredientes para el desayuno (Comida, ya que técnicamente pasaban de las doce.) Pero sentía la mirada de Inuyasha taladrándole la nuca. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que él la miraba la hacía sentir realmente incomoda, y la incomodidad la ponía molesta, pero decidió no enfrascarse en una discusión por eso. Quería que Inuyasha saliera de su casa, y si quería que eso fuera lo más pronto posible, no debía de perder el tiempo en tonterías.

—¿En dónde esta tú papá?

Sí. El segundo nombre de Inuyasha era: Delicadeza

La encorvada posición que mantenía Kagome, fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de rigidez total. Sus manos se tensaron contra el tazón y la cuchara que sostenía.

Realmente no se había esperado una pregunta como esa, mucho menos por parte de Inuyasha; Él nunca se había interesado en nada relativo a su vida. De hecho, siempre habían mantenido esa distancia personal porque él así lo había querido.

—No lo sé— Respondió simple, y siguió batiendo la mezcla del tazón.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

¿Era realmente delicado, verdad?

Kagome se detuvo por un momento, y miró al chico firmemente a los ojos.

Lo que vio Inuyasha, lo dejó callado (temporalmente por supuesto).

Era una clara mirada de "No te metas en mis asuntos". Lo sabía porque él había utilizado esa mirada varias veces. No era que realmente le interesara la vida de Kagome, solo quería iniciar alguna especie de conversación para bajar un poco el enojo de Kagome (La chica realmente daba miedo cuando estaba enojada). El papá era lo primero que se la había venido a la mente ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que detrás hubiera una historia trágica?

Eso era lo mejor; Ella no contaba nada sobre su vida personal, y así él no estaba obligado a contar nada sobre la suya.

Una simple relación de trabajo… si es que así se le podía llamar.

—Se fue.

La mirada de Inuyasha se dirigió automáticamente hacía Kagome, que tenía un frunce en el rostro como cuando recuerdas algo desagradable.

—Decidió que una vida en familia no era lo suyo, y se fue.

¿Realmente ella le iba a contar todo eso? No era como si hubiera insistido mucho para que se lo contara... era solo para iniciar una conversación, no quería que la chica se desahogara con él.

Por un momento pensó seriamente en cubrirse las orejas con las manos, pero no creyó que a Kagome fuera a agradarle mucho la idea ¿Él era el que había iniciado con lo del papá, no? Así que lo quisiera o no, tendría que obligarse a escucharla… o ha pretender que la escuchaba.

_¡Piensa algo bonito!_

Giró la cabeza hacía todos lados en busca de alguna especie de milagro, o de algún meteoro que se estrellara accidentalmente sobre Kagome.

_¡Piensa algo bonito!_

¡Dios! Sólo esperaba que ella no se pusiera a llorar, ya era suficientemente humillante el tener que escucharla.

_¡PIENSA ALGO BONITO!_

Esperó que el sonido de las palabras de Kagome le taladraran el cerebro, pero curiosamente no escuchó nada; Tal vez toda una vida tratando de bloquear conversaciones desagradables por fin había comenzado a dar frutos, pero al mirar a Kagome se dio cuenta de que ella No estaba hablando como él lo suponía, simplemente se había limitado a observarlo como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto realmente loco.

—Y ya antes pensaba que eras raro— Apuntó ella con un tono de diversión en la voz. Se giró hacía la pequeña estufa dándole la espalda al chico.

Inuyasha la miró desorientado por unos segundos ¿Qué ella no estaba a punto de narrarle su trágica vida?

Kagome se giró de nuevo hacía él, y le dedicó una sonrisa, que por unos segundos a Inuyasha le pareció de burla. Pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando Kagome ya se le había adelantado ha hablar.

–¿Realmente no esperabas que te contara mi vida cuando tengo dos semanas de conocerte?

¿Entonces no iba a contarle nada?

—Además sé perfectamente que no te caigo bien, y debo decir que el sentimiento es compartido.

Bueno al menos tenían algo en común, aunque no fuera algo "positivo" precisamente. Además, a pesar de ser palabras que alguien en completamente "cuerdo" consideraría ofensivas, a él le resultaban relajantes. Algo así como quitarse una máscara.

—Sigues sin caerme bien.

Ambos compartieron una larga y silenciosa mirada, que en situaciones normales hubiera hecho sonrojar a Kagome, y enojar a Inuyasha.

—Ahora… ¿En qué estábamos?— Preguntó la chica de repente, cómo si no hubieran dicho nada anteriormente.

—Mi desayuno.

—¡Oh, sí!

-----

Kagome había esperado que después de la confesión de desagrado por parte de ella hacía Inuyasha, el chico explotara (Como solía hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo), que le dijera que ella era igualmente desagradable para él. Pero curiosamente habían hecho una especie de "tregua silenciosa", como, si, irónicamente comenzaran a caerse bien después de revelar la aberración del uno por el otro.

El resto del día había pasado más extraño de lo habitual para Kagome. Cuando la señora Higurashi regresó de las compras, había insistido a Inuyasha en que se quedara a comer (Para la mala suerte de Kagome). Y como si la invitación a comer no hubiera sido suficiente, la señora Higurashi había sacado humillantes fotos de Kagome cuando era pequeña en ropa interior—y algunas como Dios la había traído al mundo—, cómo sí Inuyasha fuera alguna especie de pretendiente/novio. El chico había permanecido con una sonrisa educada en los labios conforme la señora Higurashi le mostraba las fotos. Pero las miradas burlonas que Inuyasha le dedicaba a Kagome revelaban a la chica, que él le iba a recordar esto todos lo días mientras trabajara en su casa.

Inuyasha no sé fue después de comer, ya que Souta había quedado maravillado con el hanyou, como sí él fuera mejor invento que el horno de microondas. Inuyasha y su hermano habías pasado largas horas tras el televisor jugando como dos maníacos de los videojuegos.

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta, ya era hora de regresar a casa de Inuyasha. Y su "Día libre" no había sido tan libre de Inuyasha.

¡Bien! No podía culpar a su familia de ser amables con la persona que indirectamente les daba de comer, y pagaba las cuentas.

-----

Ambos se despidieron, y prometieron volver en dos semanas. Inuyasha obligado por la señora a regresar para que probara su helado y pastel de chocolate caseros, y motivado por Souta para la revancha.

Kagome simplemente tenía que regresar.

Mientras caminaban hacía la estación de metros, Kagome se dio cuenta que Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa amigable en el rostro, y para su sorpresa también se dio cuenta que le gustaba verlo sonreír… pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

Tal vez su día no había sido tan malo.

—Así es que te paseabas desnuda por tú casa…

Tal vez había sido una conclusión muy apresurada.

"_Cuando el vampiro entró en el bar, yo llevaba años esperándolo" _

**Fragmento de "Muerto hasta el Anochecer" **

**Autora: Charlaine Harris.**

**N/A: **¡Terminé! Curiosamente el día de hoy abrí una galleta virtual que decía esto: "Pon a trabajar tu imaginación que te hace un poco de falta escapar a otro mundo", tal vez eso fue lo que me motivó para terminar este capitulo.

Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, lo hice un poco más largo como recompensa por la espera tan larga. Y discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía, pero normalmente no leo mis capítulos después de terminarlos, ya que me gana la emoción por publicarlos.

Saludos a todos.

XOXO

Diana.

**10 de Agosto del 2009. **


	6. Lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**N/A: **No puedo decir que siento el retraso, porque no tenía inspiración; Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido un título para este capitulo. Debo decir que permanecer demasiado tiempo cerca de mi madre me pone los nervios de punta, y no logro hacer otra cosa en todo el día, mas que estar de mal humor. Así que no esperen actualizaciones muy pronto.

"—_Bianca— Dijo en un dulce susurro que sentí en la piel. Los labios de Lucas rozaban mi cuello. —Deberíamos de parar." _

_**Fragmento de "Medianoche"; Autora: Claudia Gray.**_

**Capitulo 6**

"**Lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van"**

**Por**

**Dianattz**

—¿Qué preferirías? ¿Lamer mantequilla de maní del suelo, o estar encerrada en una jaula con un monos?

—¿Esta conversación nos lleva a algún lado?

—Es un simple juego de palabras—. Respondió Miroku con un encogimiento de hombros.

¡Claro! Nada mejor que un tonto juego de palabras en un tarde lluviosa. Se giró hasta darle la espalda a Miroku, y continuó resolviendo su crucigrama en el periódico.

—Yo prefiero lamer la mantequilla de maní—. Dijo Kagome quien había aparecido de la nada; Ganándose un extraña mirada por parte de Sango, y una sonrisa por parte de Miroku.

—¿Y eso sería por?—. Preguntó Sango aún extrañada porque alguien le siguiera el estúpido juego a Miroku.

—Me gusta la mantequilla de maní—. Respondió simple.

Miroku lanzó una sonrisa a Sango.

—¿Lo vez? Ella es una chica de recursos. Sabe que estos juegos son divertidos.

—¡Ugh! Haces que todo suene tan sucio.

—Hablando de suciedad—. Sango observó a Kagome quien ya se encontraba cocinando unas tostadas francesas. Probablemente para alimentar al zángano de Inuyasha.—¿En donde se encuentra nuestro chico favorito?

—¡Aquí estoy!

Una pequeña bola de pelo castaño (Al menos era así como Kagome lo había percibido), saltó desde la ventana de la cocina hasta el regazo de Sango. Por un momento Kagome pensó que se trataba de algún ataque ninja, ó de un gato hablador. Pero una cara infantil, con unos ojos increíblemente verdes se asomó por debajo del brazo de Sango.

Nop, No era un gato. Era una ardilla, y una muy linda y habladora.

—¡Shippou!— Saltó Miroku ante la sorpresa, y al parecer una sorpresa no muy agradable.

—¿Creí que estabas de vacaciones en Bora- Bora con tú papá?— Habló Sango, antes de que a Miroku se le ocurriera decir algo desagradable.

—Bueno— Habló el niño por primera vez. Con una voz que a Kagome le pareció un poco chillona, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. — Mi papá decidió que le estorbaba, ya que consiguió una "amiguita" y quería estar solo. Así que me mando de regreso con mamá.

—¿Y por qué no estas con tú mamá?— Preguntaron Miroku.

Algo en el tono de voz que usó Miroku le decía a Kagome, que él no estaba muy contento con su llegada.

—Porque mamá también tiene un "amiguito" en la casa, y desde que no esperaba mi llegada, me mando para acá. Y debo agregar que después de un vuelo de casi doce horas, me encuentro hambriento.

El pequeño niño saltó del regazo de Sango a la barra de la cocina, en donde comenzó a comer (Ante la mirada incrédula de Kagome) las tostadas preparadas para Inuyasha.

¡Oh señor! Alguien allá arriba se iba a poner de mal humor.

—¡Vaya! Alguien en esta casa aprendió a cocinar—. Dijo Shippou metiéndose otro bocado de tostada al boca.

—Nadie ha aprendido a cocinar, más bien contratamos a alguien que PUDIERA cocinar.

Automáticamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre Kagome, que no había abierto la boca desde la "espectacular" entrada de Shippou.

—¡Así que es cierto!—. Shippou saltó hacía los brazos de Kagome, quién lo atrapó instintivamente.— Inuyasha ha demostrado que puede ser más inútil. Ahora también tiene una niñera.

No supieron si fueron los gritos de Shippou, la risa de Kagome, ó el simple hecho de que su desayuno no estaba en su cama. Pero Inuyasha apareció en la cocina, con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Su mirada viajó por todos hasta posarse en el rostro sorprendido de Kagome, y bajó hasta lo que estaba sosteniendo en brazos.

— ¡TÚ!—. La cara de Inuyasha, por un momento hizo pensar a Kagome que se estaba atragantando con algo ¿Su lengua tal vez? —Rata ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo en MÍ casa?— Gritó él nuevamente, dando unos pasos hacía atrás como si Shippou tuviera algo contagioso.

—Mi mamá me dijo que viniera para acá. Además no es tú casa hasta que cumplas veintiún años.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero prefirió ignorar su comentario.

— ¡Ya le he dicho a tú madre que mi casa NO es una guardería!

—No creo que puedas seguir diciendo eso— Shippou lanzó una mirada a Kagome, y luego una al chico perro.

Inuyasha gruñó, y salió de la cocina, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de "Todo esto es tú culpa a Kagome."

—¡Shippou LARGO DE MI CASA! ¡Kagome quiero mi desayuno en un minuto!

Esos arranques no podían ser buenos para su presión sanguínea. Pensó Kagome, mientras escuchaba una puerta azotarse a lo lejos.

-----

—¡Vaya, esto sí que es divertido!—. Soltó Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

—Te recuerdo que nadie te pidió que vinieras. Tú fuiste el que insistió en perseguirnos, y no me salgas otra vez con lo de: ¿Quién va a cepillarme el cabello?

—¡Y tú tomaste de pretexto a Shippou para poder escaparte de tus obligaciones!—. Explotó Inuyasha, llamando la atención de todos alrededor de ellos.

Kagome haló a Inuyasha de una de sus orejas. —¡Podrías bajar la voz!— Siseó ella. — Yo no tomé de pretexto a nadie, Sango fue la que me pidió cuidar a Shippou el día de hoy.

—¡Kagome hay que subirnos en la rueda de la fortuna!

Shippou tomó a Kagome por la manga de su chamarra, obligándola a correr hacía la fila de boletos. Dejando a Inuyasha solo, y con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Este día se va a descontar de tú sueldo!— Gritó él, como último recurso para hacerla recapacitar.

Kagome le respondió con un ondeo de su brazo, y continuó corriendo.

¡Oh genial! Ahora lo habían dejado atrás. Y ni siquiera le habían comprado un boleto.

Kagome había descubierto una cosa ese día: Los perros no son amigos de las alturas.

Inuyasha había tomado un extraño color entre amarillo mostaza y blanco estilo "Gasparin el fantasma amigable." Estaba completamente segura de que de un momento a otro Inuyasha iba a regresar su desayuno. Y eso no era una buena idea, desde que ella estaba sentada frente a él, en un lugar TAN reducido, y sin ningún sistema de ventilación.

Si solo de ver al chico le daban ganas de vomitar a ella también.

—Creo que alguien necesita un "Dramamine"—. Comentó Shippou sin dejar de mirar hacía afuera.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada mordaz, que tal vez habría tenido el efecto deseado, si él no hubiera lucido como un personaje de los "Simpsons".

—¿Qué tal sí contamos hasta sesenta, en lo que esta cosa se detiene?— Sugirió Kagome, en un intento desesperado porque Inuyasha olvidara su malestar, y no le vomitara encima de su blusa nueva.

—¿Crees que aguante hasta sesenta?— Shippou miró a Inuyasha con un gesto entre piedad y asco. —¡Oh, mira! Su cara comienza a ponerse verde.

Kagome giró la cabeza a su alrededor, en una búsqueda desesperada de una salida, una ventana, ¡LO QUE FUERA! ¿Cuándo demonios iba a parar esa cosa? Había sido divertido ver cambiar de color la cara de Inuyasha los primeros dos minutos. En ese momento solo quería evitar que la "gracia" de Inuyasha le cayera encima.

Por suerte el "Señor" aún tenía grandes planes para ella (Y para su blusa.), ya que en el último segundo el juego se había detenido, dándoles a todos la oportunidad de salir corriendo. Inuyasha al algún arbusto cercano, y Shippou y Kagome lo más lejos posible del hanyou.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo "blanda" con la edad, pero hubo algo en la cara de Inuyasha que le produjo cierta… ternura. Era la edad, ó definitivamente se estaba tomando demasiado en serio lo de ser "niñera" de Inuyasha.

Lo que hubiera sido, permitió que Inuyasha se recostara sobre las piernas de Kagome de regreso a casa. En una situación normal, que Inuyasha estuviera recostado sobre su regazo habría hecho que las mejillas de Kagome se encendieran como hornillos, pero en ese momento el muchacho simplemente estaba enfermo, y probablemente ir sentado de manera normal lo hubiera puesto c aún más pálido. Pero a pesar de todo, y casi sin que Kagome misma lo pudiera creer, estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

Aunque solo durara eso…

Un momento.

-----

Cuando Inuyasha despertó, después de ser sido semi inconscientemente guiado hacía su habitación por Kagome; Él esperaba verla ahí. No era que le importara mucho verla desvivirse por él per normalmente Kagome era muy sobreprotectora, y algo maternal. Por eso esperaba verla ahí. Pero lo único que encontró fue la no muy agradable presencia de Miroku.

Por lo menos Kagome olía mejor.

—¿Qué quieres?—. Gruñó, y se deslizó debajo de sus colchas.

—¡Aww! El bebé se puso malito en la rueda de la fortuna.

Una almohada fue lanzada certeramente hacía la cara de Miroku, haciéndolo balancearse por unos segundos.

—¿Qué? Yo solo repito lo que Kagome me dijo.

Eso hizo recordar algo a Inuyasha.

—¿En dónde demonios se metió esa perra?

—Deberías de tratar mejor a las damas Inuyasha. A este paso no vas a conseguir novia muy pronto.

—¿Podrías dejar tú basura para alguien a quien le interese?—. No iba a ser distraído. —¿En donde esta Kagome?

—Afuera—. Miroku hizo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza. —Esta jugando con Shippou. Al parecer se están llevando MUY bien.

¡¿QUÉ?!

¿Ella estaba afuera? ¿Jugando? ¿Mientras él estaba AGONIZANDO en cama?

Lo más natural sería que ella se hubiera quedado a "cuidarlo", pero NO. Ella estaba afuera jugando con el mocoso latoso de al lado. Y al parecer se estaban llevando "MUY BIEN"

¡PERFECTO!

De un solo salto el chico salió de la cama, y salió con una sola cosa en mente: Alguien lo iba a escuchar en ese mismo momento.

-----

—¡Piedra, papel ó tijera!

—¡Perdiste!—. Gritó Shippou poniéndose de pie, y girando alrededor de Kagome como una especie de danza india.

—No es tan fácil como parece—. Se quejó. Ese pequeño demonio (Literalmente.) la iba a volver loca. Realmente ya no tenía la edad para esos trotes.

—¡KAGOME!

Shippou y Kagome saltaron desprevenidos ante el grito proveniente del interior de la casa. Alguien había despertado, y no la había hecho como un conejo feliz.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? Se preguntó Kagome. Tal vez alguien había parpadeado muy fuerte cerca de él mientras dormía.

Kagome se puso de pie, y vio a Inuyasha avanzar peligrosamente hacía ella.

—¿Qué bicho trepó a tú trasero?—. No estaba de humor para ser agradable. Estaba cansada de jugar todo el día, y quería un buen baño.

—¡¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?!

Kagome miró a su alrededor buscando lo que estaba haciendo enfadar al chico.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¡ESTO!—. Inuyasha señaló desdeñosamente a Shippou.

Shippou decidió que en esta ocasión era mejor mantener el pico cerrado.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!—. Kagome llevó sus manos a la cabeza, tratando de controlar la jaqueca que se avecinaba. —¡Es solo un niño Inuyasha! Se va a ir a su casa en un par de horas.

—¡Pues pareciera como si no quisieras que se fuera!

Una idea retorcida y desconcertante cruzó la mente de Kagome ¿Él no podía…? Era demasiado descabellado para que fuera realidad, pero todo apuntaba a eso.

—¿Tú…?—. Se sentía estúpida con el solo hecho de preguntar eso.

—¿Qué?

—No estarás celoso ¿O sí?

Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de Inuyasha.

—¡No lo estoy!

–¡Sí lo estas! Si no lo estuvieras, no estarías actuando como maniático.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡¿Quién lo dice?!

—¡YO lo digo!

Compartieron una LARGA mirada, que Inuyasha finalmente rompió con un "Keh" y regresó rápidamente a la casa, no sin antes correr una vez más a Shippou.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Kagome.

¿Así que estaba celoso?

No sabía porque, pero le agradaba…

Y mucho.

"_Lucas quería lo mismo que yo. El deseo ardía en mi interior y no tenía que detenerme. Empujé a Lucas contra el suelo y le mordí con fuerza._

—_Bianca…"_

**Fragmento de "Medianoche"; Autora: Claudia Gray.**

**N/A: **¡Terminé! Son las 2:38 de la mañana, pero por fin terminé.

Dramamine: Son unas pastillas para el mareo.

Gasparin: El fantasma amigable.

Algunas personas me han preguntado sobre las pequeñas citas que pongo al inicio y al final, y la respuesta es: Sí. Yo he leído todos esos libros, si no, no tendría caso ponerlas.

Hice unas pequeñas correcciones, para que nadie se ofenda.

En fin… espero que les haya gustado.

XOXO

Diana.

**30 de Agosto del 2009. Cuernavaca, Morelos; México. **


	7. El jefe

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Por otro lado, la historia es mía.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por todos su reviews. Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

"_Tenía la sensación de estar aspirando su alma junto con su sangre. Nunca habíamos estado tan unidos con en este momento._

_Mío, pensé. Mío"_

**Fragmento de "Medianoche"; Autora: Claudia Gray.**

**Capítulo 7**

"**El jefe"**

**Por**

**Dianattz**

La parte positiva de darle a Inuyasha malas noticias, era el placer de ver como su cara se desfiguraba en una mueca de horror. La parte negativa, era que, con seguridad iba a gritar muy fuerte.

Y eso era malo para Kagome, desde que ella se había convertido en una especie de "Embajadora de Paz". Aunque no era de mucha utilidad, ya que por lo general Inuyasha gritaba, y ella gritaba de vuelta. Pero en esos momentos Inuyasha tenía un gesto de pánico. Como sí un meteorito fuera a estrellarse contra su cabeza (demasiado dura, así que no correría ningún peligro).

Inesperadamente Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la muñeca, y la haló para comenzar a correr como desquiciados por los pasillos de la villa —. Recorrieron la planta alta, el gimnasio, el comedor, las recamaras de empleados. Era como sí Inuyasha buscara algo desesperadamente.

Cuando comenzaron a recorrer el jardín, estuvo a punto golpear a Inuyasha para poder recuperar su brazo. Pero Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Kagome chocara contra su espalda, rebotara en esta, y finalmente su trasero termino saludando al césped.

—¡Oye!— Protesto levantándose del suelo, y sacudiéndose un poco de tierra del pantalón ¡Genial, eran los que se había comprado la semana pasada!

—¡Shh!

Kagome le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Primero actuaba como demente y la obligaba a correr por toda la villa, y ahora la callaba.

Imbécil.

—Podrías ser más amable ¿Sabías? En algunos países podrían demandarte por callar a las personas…

Inuyasha le frunció, y le hizo un gesto con la mano… callándola nuevamente.

Lo observó alejarse, y desaparecer detrás de unos árboles, y eso la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa. Estaban lejos de la casa principal de la villa, y realmente no sabía como había llegado hasta ese lugar. Y todo era culpa de Inuyasha, como siempre. Habían bastado que le dijera que Sesshomaru iba a hacer una visita, o más como que ya estaba en la villa y planeaba inspeccionar todo y a todos, para que Inuyasha se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

Sesshomaru daba miedo, pero no podía ser tan malo ¿Verdad?

—¡Mueve tu flojo trasero Kagome!— Gritó Inuyasha a lo lejos.

-----

—Es obvio que ambos son más incompetentes de lo que pensaba.

Sango y Miroku se pusieron rígidos al instante. La voz de Sesshomaru podía ser calmada y suave, pero ambos sabían que detrás de su aparente amabilidad, siempre había alguna intensión peligrosa. Y no les preocupaba el solo hecho de que él fuera el jefe, sino que también era un demonio temperamental y peligroso; Y las personas que apreciaban su vida, no hacían enojar a demonios peligrosos.

Aunque ninguno de ellos había hecho nada realmente. Kagome e Inuyasha eran los que deberían de estar ahí en el lugar de ambos, pero habían huido como las pequeñas ratas que eran.

—Podemos ir a buscarlos— Comenzó Sango. Aunque realmente lo que quería era alejase lo más pronto de Sesshomaru. —No creo que estén muy lejo…

—No. Es obvio que ustedes dos no pueden hacer nada bien.— Interrumpió Sesshomaru, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara— Yo mismo los buscaré.

Para cuando Sango y Miroku pudieron recuperar la respiración, Sesshomaru ya había salido por la puerta del estudio.

—¿Estan jodidos verdad?— Preguntó Miroku.

—Bien jodidos.

—¿Quieres pay?

—¡Seguro!

-----

—¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? Tú codo se esta enterrando en mis costillas.

—No es mi culpa que tengas las costillas ahí.— Gruñó Inuyasha.

—No. Pero es tú culpa que yo este escondida aquí como si fuera un fugitivo.

Y era literal, ya que estaban escondidos en uno de los pequeños almacenes de herramientas al fondo del jardín.

Kagome intentó moverse, pero solo logró quedar en una posición más incomoda entre la pared, el piso e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se alejó cuando Kagome lo rozó accidentalmente con su pecho. No era que él estuviera al pendiente de eso, pero no quería que sí después ella se daba cuenta lo golpeara y acusara de pervertido… como le pasaba a cierta persona que él conocía.

—Discúlpame por tratar de evitar que Sesshomaru pateara tu trasero a mil kilómetros fuera de esta casa.

¡Demonios! Se le había escapado completamente, solo esperaba que ella no lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero lo había escuchado, y ahora lo observaba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Qué? ¿Repentinamente me salió una segunda cabeza?

Kagome bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—De ser así, sería más divertido mirarte.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—¿O sea que admites que me estabas mirando?

Kagome bufó nuevamente.

—Si quieres alimentar tu ego con eso, adelante hazlo.

Inuyasha la miró durante unos segundos. Realmente no quería admitir que lo estaba viendo ¿Verdad?

—Lo que no me haz contestado es ¿Por qué Sesshomaru iba a patear mi trasero?

Inuyasha se erizó. Había esperado que ella ya lo hubiera olvidado.

—¿Yo dije eso?— Fingir demencia era efectivo cuando sabías actuar. Gracias a Dios Inuyasha no estaba deseoso de ganar un "Oscar"… se hubiera llevado una GRAN decepción.

−Ambos SABEMOS que lo dijiste. Si esta es otra de tus estúpidas bromas…

—¡Podrías relajarte!

Kagome fue dejada con la boca abierta, y estuvo a punto de protestar; Pero Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Una muy efectiva, ya que Kagome pareció calmarse y se relajó en su lugar.

—No es fácil relajarse cuando estas a punto de ser despedida. — Murmuró repentinamente incomoda con la idea de perder su trabajo. No podía perder este trabajo; Si lo hacía, realmente no sería capaz de ver a su familia a los ojos otra vez.

—Nadie dijo que ibas a ser despedida. Solo mencione que Sesshomaru tenía intenciones de lanzarte a la calle.

Kagome lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

—¿Eso no es ser despedido?

Inuyasha titubeó por un momento.

—No, solo estoy mencionando que ya que no eres indispensable en esta casa, Sesshomaru podría tener intenciones de patear tu trasero.

Ella le lanzó una mirada realmente ofendida.

—¿No soy indispensable?

Realmente sonaba enojada, y eso no era bueno desde que estaban juntos en la misma habitación y a una corta distancia el uno del otro… fácilmente podía golpearlo. Y ella realmente golpeaba duro.

—No estoy diciendo eso.

—¡Es exactamente lo que estas diciendo!

Solo la estaba haciendo enfurecer más ¿Verdad? Lo mejor sería quedarse completamente callado.

Al menos hasta que estuvieran a una distancia prudente, y su cabello no se viera involucrado en el asunto.

Pero Kagome no parecía estar dispuesta a calmarse.

—¡¿Se podría saber que harías SIN MI?!— Explotó ella.

Inuyasha se quedó en blanco.

—¡Eso exactamente! ¡NADA!

—Claro que…

—¡Yo te hago de comer, te ayudo a vestirte, te ayudo a bañarte… incluso te ayudo a cortarte las uñas!

Inuyasha se sonrojo antes eso último.

—¡NADIE TE HA PEDIDO QUE LO HAGAS! — Gritó. Y se arrepintió al momento en que Kagome le lanzó una mirada mortal.

—¡Por supuesto que NO! — Bufó con sarcasmo. — ¡SOLO TÚ, TODOS LOS DÍAS DESDE QUE LLEGUE A ESTA CASA!

—¡No es como si no te llevaras una buena cantidad cada mes por hacer eso!

Kagome retrocedió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

Inuyasha lo había hecho sonar como si fuera una especie de interesada, y eso la había herido…solo un poco. No era como si él no supiera que era su trabajo. Ella lo ayudaba durante todo el mes, y a cambio recibía una paga. Pero ahora por alguna razón él la había hecho sentir incomoda con la idea de recibir dinero por el trabajo que hacía.

—Es un trabajo, se supone que te deben de pagar. — Murmuró. Ahora ya no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero ¿Por qué?

—¡Muy bien! Yo no te estoy diciendo que no debes de recibir una paga.

—Pero lo haces sonar como si te estuviera…— La palabra estaba en su boca "traicionando", pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz de decirla en voz alta.

—¡Mira yo no sé porque te enojas! La única razón por la que te traje aquí es para que no te despidieran.

¡YA! Lo había dicho.

No quería que la despidieran.

Tal vez para Sesshomaru Kagome no era necesaria, pero para Inuyasha SÍ. Claro que no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo frente a Kagome. Ella empezaba a caerle un poco bien… solo un poco.

Y claro cuando NO estaba gritándole, regañándolo ó dándole ordenes.

Después de todo no era fácil encontrar a alguien que hiciera unos auténticos hot cakes en forma de ositos sonrientes.

—Pero claro eres TAN ruidosa y chillona que nunca me dejas explicarte nada, y todo lo tomas a mal. Como si yo fuera el malo de la historia y…

Un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un "Gracias" detuvo a Inuyasha en seco. Kagome se las había arreglado para darle un fuerte abrazo de "oso rompe huesos".

¡Y eso que ÉL era el impulsivo!

La puerta del almacén se abrió repentinamente, y no dio tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo ni a Kagome ni a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru los observó sorprendido por un momento, y después su cara cambio a una mueca de disgusto.

De pronto Kagome e Inuyasha se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente parecía aquello. Ellos dos en un pequeño almacén…

Una reunión de amantes.

Instantáneamente ambos se pusieron rígidos y se alejaron lo más posible el uno del otro.

Sesshomaru salió del almacén murmurando un "Muevan su trasero de regreso a la casa"

Esto no podía ser bueno.

-----

—No creo estarte pagando para que te besuquees con el inútil de mi hermano.

—Yo no…

Un carraspeo por parte de Inuyasha, y una mirada envenenada por parte de Sesshomaru le hicieron saber a Kagome que no era bueno tomar ese camino.

—No es que me importe mucho la clase de gente con la que se mezcla Inuyasha.

Eso realmente había ofendido a Kagome. No era como si ella tuviera piojos. Y tampoco era como si realmente hubiera algo entre Inuyasha y ella.

—Pero— Continuó Sesshomaru; En un tono que distaba mucho de ser alguien feliz. —No te contrate para que Inuyasha te arrastrara con él a todos lados, sino para que lo mantuvieras controlado y entretenido.

—¡No soy un perro al que tienes que mantener entretenido! — Gruñó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada divertida. —¿Estas seguro de eso?

Inuyasha frunció, y se sentó malhumorado en un sillón del estudio. Mientras que Kagome se mantenía de pie, y rígida de miedo.

—En resumen— Murmuró Sesshomaru en tono perezoso. —No creo que estés siendo de mucha utilidad en esta casa. Es más creo que lo único que estas logrando es que Inuyasha se haga cada día más inútil de lo que ya es.

Para cuando Sesshomaru iba en la última frase, ella ya sabía lo que seguía, aún sin creer que le estuviera pasando eso de nuevo.

—Estas despedida.

Sip. Ya sabía lo que seguía.

Lo demás lo escucho como si estuviera muy, muy lejos.

Sesshomaru decía que podía recoger su último cheque con Sango, y se podía ir esa misma tarde a su casa. Ni siquiera le agradecía por sus servicios.

Realmente no esperaba que él lo hiciera.

Inuyasha por su parte, se había quedado completamente estático. Sabía que Sesshomaru iba a soltar un sermón, pero realmente no se había esperado que despidiera a Kagome. Estaba de acuerdo que ella no era un empleada estrella, pero tampoco era un holgazana. Además Sesshomaru no tenía ningún buen motivo para despedirla.

Solo fue un simple abrazo ¡No era para tanto!

Kagome salió de la oficina antes de que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos. Pasó entre un par de sorprendidos Sango y Miroku. Y finalmente subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su recamara… ex-recamara ahora. Iba a empacar sus cosas y se iba a ir con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. Después de todo no quería quedarse en un lugar en donde la habían llamado inútil, porque así era como la habían hecho sentir.

¡Pues bien, ellos se lo pierden! Pensó ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la una mano, y con la otra trataba de alcanzar un par de toallas (Propiedad de Inuyasha) de un estante, para meterlas en su maleta. Pero un brazo salió de la nada, y las alcanzó antes, depositándolas en una sorprendida Kagome.

—¿Un baño vespertino? — Le sonrió Inuyasha.

—No exactamente— Respondió ella, mientras pasaba por su lado para meter las toallas y el resto de sus cosas en su maleta rosada.

—¿Eso significa que las estabas robando? — Preguntó él a su espalda. Y algo en su tono de voz le hizo saber que se estaba divirtiendo.

¡Por lo menos alguien se divertía en esos momentos!

—Eso significa que las estaba tomando prestadas. Además no es como si fueras a extrañarlas… tienes muchas.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre ambos. Solamente se escuchaban los cierres de la maleta abrirse y cerrarse.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque estoy segura de que no viniste a ver como me robaba tus toallas. — Por alguna razón, había sonado un poco más ruda de lo que hubiera deseado. —¿O tal vez solo viniste a asegurarte de que me apresura a empacar para que me fuera?

—Estamos amargados ¿Eh?

—Acabo de ser despedida, no es algo que me ponga a brincar de felicidad.

Continuó arrojando ropa en su maleta, mientras Inuyasha seguía atento a todos sus movimientos.

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada? — Preguntó ella repentinamente.

Realmente no sabían quién era el más sorprendido de los dos, si Kagome que no esperaba que Inuyasha la defendiera, o Inuyasha que no esperaba que Kagome quisiera que la defendieran.

—Es… es decir… tú dijiste que no querías que me despidieran. — Balbuceó, y se sorprendió a sí misma por estarle pidiendo explicaciones a Inuyasha quién no le debía absolutamente nada.

Bueno, tal vez solo un cabello perfectamente cuidado.

—Yo no dije que no quería que te despidieran, simplemente quería evitar que te despidieran.

—Ah…— Por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que ellos ya se estaban llevando un poco mejor. Y de que él la apreciaba aunque fuera un poco.

—Pero eso no significa que no hiciera nada— Agregó Inuyasha rápidamente cuando vio la cara de decepción de Kagome.

Kagome lo volteó a ver confundida.

Él metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y miró al suelo repentinamente incomodo.

Una respiración profunda y un torrente de palabras salió de su boca apresuradamente:

—Sesshomaru se molestó cuando lo golpeé por haberte despedido. Y dijo que si yo te quería aquí debía de hacerme cargo yo personalmente. Y yo le dije que estaba perfecto que no me interesaba... quequeríaquetequedaras.

Inuyasha se detuvo con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas; y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Kagome.

Estuvo a punto de abrazarlo cuando recordó que eso les había ocasionado todo este problema.

—¿Eso significa que ya somos amigos? —Le sonrió ella.

Inuyasha bufó, y salió de la habitación murmurando un "Sigue soñando niña"

Inuyasha no era un completo idiota ¿Verdad?

—¡Aún no he desayunado! — Se escuchó el grito de Inuyasha desde las escaleras.

Bueno, solo un poco.

"—_Quiero saborearlo, Heath_

—_Lo sé preciosa. Adelante—Susurró él._

_No pude resistirme. Saqué la lengua y lamí la sangre de su cuello."_

**Fragmento de "Traicionada"; Autoras: P.C. Cast y Kristin Cast.**

**N/A: **No es por nada, pero cuando me propongo algo lo logro. Me propuse a terminar este capítulo el día de hoy. Y aquí lo tienen.

Espero que lo disfruten. Creo que esta un poco romántico, pero yo que sé júzguenlo ustedes y me dejan sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a todas, y perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo. Prometo actualizar más pronto.

XOXO

Diana.

**6 de Diciembre del 2009. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco; México. 10:02 P.M. **


	8. Sigue intentando

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**N/A: **Lo sé, lo sé… hace mucho que no actualizaba y no voy a poner excusas, simplemente me daba flojera ponerme a pensar. Ahora pueden matarme.

"—_Y ahora, ¿qué se le antoja a la señorita?_

—_¿En este momento? Probar el sabor del lunarcito de tu oreja._

_A Ramiro le gana la risa._

—_Mire, chiquita, tal vez a usted nunca le han dicho que no se debe prender el calentador si uno no se va a meter a bañar._

—_Usted es el culpable: anda por ahí con una piel que pide que la besen."_

**Fragmento de "El amante de mi abuela"; Autora: Paloma de Vivianco. **

**Capítulo 8**

"**Sigue intentando" **

**Por **

**Dianattz**

Inuyasha se levantó con la anormal sensación de haber dormido de más. Y con la normal sensación matutina de un estomago vacio.

Miró el reloj de su cabecera que marcaba las once de la mañana. Al parecer cierta niña gritona se había quedado dormida.

Se estiró para relajar sus agarrotados músculos, y se levantó de un salto. Caminó hasta el baño pensando en divertidas y múltiples formas de despertar a Kagome. Después de todo alguien tenía que alimentarlo. O simplemente podría dejarlo pasar; podría dejar dormir a la pobre niña y simplemente bajar a buscar algo decente en la cocina, y después podría distraerse en la piscina…

¡Nah! Aún seguía siendo más divertida la idea de despertar a Kagome con una buena imitación de unas hienas riéndose, o lo que fuera que a Kagome asustara.

Se vistió —Lo más decentemente que pudo sin los sabios consejos de Kagome— Realmente no entendía porque una camisa café no podía ir con zapatos negros, o porque el verde neón no era bueno para reuniones familiares, o para la vida diaria en si. Así que simplemente optó por un par de jeans, una camisa blanca, y los primeros tenis que se le cruzaron en el camino. Porque no iba a despertar a Kagome en pijama, o más como ropa interior. No quería lucir como un depravado sexual o como si ella realmente le provocara ir a su habitación en ropa interior. Después de todo la que tenía que terminar viéndose ridícula era ella.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacía la habitación de Kagome, no pudo evitar preguntarse que tipo de pijama usaría Kagome, o como luciría por las mañanas, ¿Se vería como normalmente lucía en las mañanas? Toda alegre y sin un cabello fuera de su lugar, o, ¿Sería la típica chica que tiene saliva seca en barbilla por las mañanas y mal aliento?

Bien, no tardaría en averiguarlo.

Giró la perilla de la puerta como quién tiene toda la intención de no ser descubierto. Se escabulló por una pequeña rendija que la puerta dejó, e instantáneamente se tiró al suelo para no ser visto.

¡Dios! A veces se sentía tan estúpido.

Se arrastró por la alfombra hasta quedar justo debajo de la orilla de la cama, y dio un salto gritando algo así como:

—¡HAKUNA MATATA!

No se le ocurrió otra cosa.

No le sorprendió el hecho de que Kagome luciera bien por las mañanas… realmente bien para ser honestos. Tenía un sueño profundo, y dormía como cualquier otra persona; De lado y con las manos debajo de la cabeza, tenía los labios entre abiertos y una respiración pausada. El cabello lo tenía ligeramente revuelto, pero nadie podía despertar peinado.

A menos que te llamaras "Barbie" y tu casa fuera rosada.

Lo único que le sorprendió fue ver las profundas marcas negras en los ojos de Kagome, y el ligero sudor frío que le cubría la frente. Y que a pesar de su grito "Selvático" ella no se hubiera levantado, ni siquiera movido un poco.

De algún modo, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse para tocarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien; Sango apareció en la puerta con una cara que obligaría hasta a las ratas esconderse.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué diablos fue ese grito?— Sango le lanzó una mirada sucia cuando lo vio parado junto a Kagome— Inuyasha ¡Sal de aquí!

De alguna manera Sango se las arregló para empujar fuera a un super fuerte chico perro, y arrastrarlo hasta la sala de televisión sin hacer el menor ruido.

—¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?— Le graznó Sango una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada e Inuyasha sentado como un pequeño niño-perro regañado.

Inuyasha le parpadeó.

—No entiendo.

—¡Gritándole no se que carajos a una pobre enferma!

—Solamente estaba tratando de animar su mañana… además no sabía que estaba enferma.

Enferma.

Realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar que Kagome pudiera enfermarse, es decir, no era algo fuera de lo común. Los humanos enfermaban, es especial los humanos pequeños y frágiles como Kagome. Pero nunca se la hubiera imaginado enferma e indefensa. Siempre había tenido energía de sobra como para soportarlo a él y a su ritmo de vida, y también le sobraba energía para gritarle, para reír con él o de él. Siempre la había imaginado como una "Super niñera" o algo parecido; De esas que no se enferman y permanecen toda la vida contigo. Por eso la simple idea de imaginársela enferma era completamente ridícula.

Es decir, ¡Ella era Kagome!

Y ahora estaba enferma.

¿Ahora qué? Debía aburrirse y esperar a cuales fueran las medicinas que le había dado Sango a Kagome, hicieran efecto.

O tal vez, y por única vez podría hacer algo desinteresado.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ella?— Preguntó de repente, y no se sorprendió cuando Sango lo miró como si se hubiera teñido el cabello de rosado.

—Puedes no fastidiarla en todo el día— Sugirió Sango en tono impaciente.

Inuyasha le frunció.

—Yo NO la fastidio.

—¡Sí lo haces!— Y a continuación, Inuyasha escuchó una imitación suya—"Kagome, ¿dónde está mi desayuno? ¿Por qué mi ropa tiene suavizante? ¿Por qué no has cepillado mi cabello? ¿Por qué no me pones atención? ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME!"

—¡Eso no es cierto!— Se sonrojó Inuyasha— Y no hablo así.

—Ese no es el punto—Insistió Sango— Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que te escucho llamarla, ahora sería más rica que tú.

Inuyasha continuó con su frunce y se alejó en dirección de la puerta. A veces Sango podía llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

—Lo digo en serio Inuyasha. No la molestes.

¿Qué no la molestara?

¡ÉL NO LA MOLESTABA!

Simplemente se aburría bastante cuando Kagome no andaba rondándolo. Kagome siempre tenía algo que contar, o sabía de lugares divertidos a los cuales ir. Y cuando ella se iba a casa —Ahora cada fin de semana—, él no tardaba en ir a buscarla, simplemente porque se deprimía. Como si todo su pequeño mundo girara alrededor de ella, algo que era completamente ilógico, ya que antes de que ella apareciera volteándolo todo de cabeza, no se deprimía cuando no la veía y/o escuchaba por más de dos horas…

Inuyasha detuvo en seco el hilo de sus pensamientos.

No podía estar pensando de esa manera, no con ELLA precisamente. Pero ahora que se había puesto a pensar lo que significaba ella para él, ¿Significaba qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando?, por eso no le gustaba cuando ella no estaba cerca. Se ponía a pensar cosas raras y sin sentido.

Caminó molesto y confundido hacía su habitación, y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la habitación de Kagome cuando pasó junto a su puerta.

¿Aún seguiría dormida?

Y a él, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE IMPORTABA?

Continuó con su camino y se encerró en su habitación.

¿Ahora como se iba a divertir?

-----

Solo un pequeño salto y un giro en el aire, y estaría del otro lado.

¡Muy fácil!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se preguntó si realmente debía reconsiderar su decisión de saltar de balcón a balcón. No era que le fuera a costar mucho trabajo, pero desde que los balcones del ala este de la villa daban hacía en acantilado de la playa… podía ser una caída muy dolorosa.

Pero al final era una forma segura de que Sango no lo viera aproximarse a la habitación de Kagome.

Pero eso no significaba que le temblaran las rodillas un poco al mirar hacía abajo, después de todo los perros no estaban diseñados para caer de pie.

Ya podía escuchar la voz de Kagome regañándolo por hacer algo tan estúpido. Sin embargo, Inuyasha decidió ignorar a la razón.

Saltó.

Solo fue un pequeño momento hasta que sintió el piso del balcón de Kagome en sus pies. Y también fue un pequeño momento para que la alarma de seguridad se activara y todos en la villa entraran en pánico. Ahora tampoco podría entrar a la habitación de Kagome ya que los seguros se activaban ante la presencia de un intruso.

¡Oh mierda!

Y Sango se estaba asomando por el otro balcón con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya podría intentarlo después.

-----

Sí Sango le había dicho no hacerlo, pero ¿desde cuando escuchaba a Sango?

Caminó sigiloso y girando su cabeza cuando creía haber sido descubierto. No estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente iba a checar si Kagome ya estaba despierta, y si era así, tal vez podría convencerla de que pusiera los pies fuera de esa cama y lo acompañara a arrojar pan duro a las cabezas de los patos en el parque (Era divertido una vez que le agarrabas el chiste). Empujó la puerta rogando que esta no chillara, para no alertar a nadie de que estaba haciendo lo que esta haciendo… a pesar de que él insistía: NO ERA NADA MALO.

Se dio la vuelta para checar una vez más que nadie lo estaba viendo, y casi deja su desayuno en los pantalones cuando vio a Miroku detrás suyo. —¡WHOA!

—No te ayuda mucho el tener un super odio ¿Verdad?— Dijo chistoso— Ni siquiera me escuchaste acercarme.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que esa forma de comportarse es solo de violadores y pervertidos?

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que no debes molestar a los enfermos, sobre todo cuando están dormidos?

Inuyasha se erizó. —Solo estaba confirmando que realmente estuviera dormida, y que no estuviera fingiendo para evitar trabajar.

—O más bien como para evitarte a ti.— Miroku le sonrió divertido al ver su frunce. —Tienes que darle crédito, el soportarte las veinticuatro horas de día es como para que le den alguna medalla.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, no muy divertido y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación de Kagome.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu.

—¿Y por qué no?— Preguntó Inuyasha con cautela, obviamente alertado por el tono de voz que empleó Miroku.

—Porque Kagome esta enferma.— Le dijo Miroku lógico. — O, porque tal vez…

—¿Tal vez?— Lo apremió Inuyasha.

—Porque tal vez Sango te dijo no hacerlo, y no creo que sea buena idea hacerla enojar. El día de hoy casi me arranca la cabeza con los dientes porque hablé muy fuerte cuando le estábamos llevando la medicina a Kagome.

¡LO SABÍA!

¡Entonces sí estaba despierta! Pequeña vaca, fingiendo estar dormida para no hablar con él. Él preocupándose por ella, cuando obviamente ella había estado fingiéndolo todo para evadirlo. Hasta se le había pasado por la cabeza ir a comprar las galletas favoritas de Kagome —¿Cómo sabía cuales eran las galletas favoritas de Kagome? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.—, pero esa pequeña arpía solo se merecía chocolates con nueces para que todo su bello rostro se llenara de acné.

¿Bello rostro?

De nuevo detuvo en seco sus pensamientos. Esta vez no escuchó a Miroku y entró a la habitación, yendo directamente hacía la cama de esa pequeña infeliz.

Y ahí estaba, con sus ojos de borrego, mirándolo.

—¿Por qué no me habías venido a ver?

La voz de Kagome sonó bien, o más que bien a oídos de Inuyasha, y de alguna manera lo tranquilizó; tal vez por eso había estado alterado todo el día, ¿porque no la había escuchado?

Kagome le sonrió, y entonces todos su reclamos se fueron tan rápido como habían aparecido en su cabeza.

Ahora ¿Qué era lo que se suponía estaba haciendo ahí?

—Lo había intentado— Le sonrío Inuyasha de vuelta.

Inuyasha revisó en sus bolsillos, y le extendió una bolsa de galletas.

Sus favoritas.

Después de todo SÍ se las había comprado.

"_No había ira en él, y tampoco odio, sino un amor que parecía seguir y seguir eternamente._

_Dolía aún más."_

**Fragmento de "Furia; Crónicas Vampíricas III" **

**Autora: L.J. Smith. **

**N/A: **¿Qué dijeron? Ya nos abandono, ¡Pues no! Aún sigo aquí, y ahora les toca esperar otro buen rato para el próximo capítulo.

Este capítulo como podrán haberse dado cuenta es principalmente de Inuyasha y sus pensamientos hacía Kagome. Espero que les haya gustado, y que continúen leyéndome.

Abrazos, Diana.

Peace. Love. Smile.

**20 de febrero de 2010. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco; México. **


	9. Los pantalones de InuYasha

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**N/A: **¡Vaya! El tiempo sí que pasa rápido.

Ya que no hago nada en estos días, mas que dar vueltas en mi cama, jugar Cityville, Farmville y leer tres libros por día, decidí ponerme a escribir. Ya tenía bastante de otro capítulo, pero era muy malo, así que comencé de nuevo.

"_Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa."_

**Fragmento de "Hush-Hush"; Autora: Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Capítulo 9**

"**Los pantalones nuevos de InuYasha"**

**Por**

**Dianattz**

Las compras eran divertidas.

Relajantes.

Excitantes.

Las compras abrían un mundo nuevo a las chicas. Y eran eso….

Para chicas.

,o,o,o,

Su día se pudo haber catalogado como bueno hasta que Kagome había anunciado felizmente que él necesitaba ropa nueva. Tal vez algo de eso tenía que ver con que el había destrozado gran parte de su vestuario (Por no decir todo) dos días atrás. Aunque no era su culpa que la nueva empleada haya decidido literalmente bañar su ropa en suavizante. Al que era alérgico.

Kagome había dicho que simplemente se estaba comportando como una Diva, y que el suavizante de "Flores de campo" no era tan malo. Pero su nariz era sensible y eso era algo que al parecer ninguno de sus empleados tomaba en cuenta.

Así que simplemente había destrozado su ropa con la podadora de césped. Había sido divertido, hasta que Kagome apareció. Le quitó las llaves de la podadora y lo obligó a permanecer quieto el resto del día. No era que Kagome ejerciera mucho miedo sobre él, era simplemente PRECAUCIÓN.

Ahora Kagome insistía en que debían de comprar ropa nueva. Aunque él sabía que no era por su buen corazón. Sabía que a Kagome le encantaba ir a comprar lo que fuera; Insecticida, jabón, fruta, y todas las pequeñas cosas que se cruzaran en su camino.

Inuyasha sintió su nariz cosquilleante y se preparó para un nuevo estornudo…

Estaba cerca, lo sentía…

—¡SALUD!—

¡Genial! ¡AHÍ HABÍA QUEDADO SU ESTORNUDO!

InuYasha lanzó una mirada envenenada a Kagome que lo miraba con una sonrisita desde la camioneta.

Ella realmente le disgustaba, más veces de lo que le agradaba.

—¡Buenos días solecito!— Saludó ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Realmente le gustaban las compras.

Inuyasha le hizo un frunce y la observó en su asiento. Nadie se sentaba en su asiento.

—Muévete— Ladró él mientras abría la puerta para arrastrarla fuera.

Kagome puso carita de borrego mojado, pero Inuyasha simplemente le lanzó una fea cara de regreso.

—Yo podría manejar— Sugirió ella mientras se sentaba en el asiento copiloto y se ajustaba el cinturón.

—No hasta que aprendas a manejar

Inuyasha encendió la camioneta, y atravesaron la puerta de entrada rápidamente.

—Yo ya manejo— Medio gruñó y encendió la radio para disgusto de Inuyasha.

—Me refería a manejar decentemente— Le sonrió él, y cambió la estación. No iba a escuchar los "Back Street Boys" todo el camino.

Kagome se revolvió incomoda en su asiento. Las sonrisas de Inuyasha (Que eran pocas) solían tener un efecto extraño en ella.

—¡Podrías enseñarme!— Se movió para cambiar la radio, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—¡Oh! Pero ya te enseñé. Solo que eres un caso perdido.— Y realmente le había enseñado. Varías veces había puesto su pellejo en riesgo tratándole de enseñar a esa loca del volante. No seguía reglas, no seguí indicaciones y no tenía consideración por ningún otro ser vivo al volante o en la banqueta. No iba a cometer nuevamente el error de tratar de "enseñarle".

—Eres un mal maestro.– Le indicó, sin levantar la voz.

—Eres una mala alumna— Le sonrió, mientras con una mano estabilizaba el volante, y la otra se deslizaba al bolsillo de sus pantalones sacando así un cigarro. —Deberías de contratar un profesional. No creo que mis nervios puedan con tu manejo de la palanca. Y no estoy hablando en doble sentido.

Él se movió para encender su cigarrillo, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kagome hacerle una mueca.

—¿Te molesta?— Le preguntó cínico.

—¿Por qué iba a molestarme que te mates y me mates en el proceso?

Kagome vio a Inuyasha murmurar "Dramática" y apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero del tablero.

—Llegamos.— Anunció él, mientras se deslizaba suavemente entre dos lujosos autos.

Inuyasha no había detenido la camioneta aún, cuando Kagome ya se las había arreglado para escurrirse fuera de esta. Y literalmente iba a empezar a correr a la puerta de entrada.

—¡No tan rápido Speedy González! — Antes de que Kagome hubiera podido preguntar algo, Inuyasha estaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Haciendo que las mejillas de Kagome se encendieran como pequeños hornillos.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?— Preguntón incrédula. No sabía exactamente lo que ese para de manos entrelazadas significaran.

—Relájate— Le sonrió él. Y vaya que habían sido varias sonrisas por un día. —Estoy siendo práctico.

Kagome no sabía como eso era ser práctico. No podía evitar mirar sus manos como si fueran dos serpientes venenosas.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro. —La última vez te mezclaste entre la gente tan rápido que te perdiste de vista. No quiero que eso pase de nuevo. ¿Nos vamos?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir que el que se había perdido la vez pasada había sido él, él la estaba, literalmente, jalando hacia la puerta de entrada. Y ahí estaban. Agarrados de la mano como su fueran una pareja de noviecitos. Y sabía que la gente que los veía al pasar, pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Pero a Inuyasha no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, así que ella se relajó rápidamente.

,o,o,o,

Las compras con una chica, era una experiencia que todo chico debería de evitar en su vida. Eran directas, crueles, tardadas, quisquillosas y pesimistas. Inuyasha había recorrido más de la mitad de las tiendas del centro comercial. Las empleadas de las tiendas lo habían catalogado de gordo y esquelético en un mismo día. Llevaban más de cuatro horas y a penas habían comprado un par de playeras para él. Claro que Kagome había acabado con todo el departamento de zapatos en tres segundos.

Solo esperaba poder salir vivo de esto.

—Lista o no ¡Aquí voy!— Inuyasha salió al pequeño pasillo de los cambiadores, donde Kagome lo esperaba sentada en un taburete leyendo "Cosmopolitan"

Ella le lanzó un breve mirada a un Inuyasha enfundado en un para de pantalones de mezclilla deslavados.

—Gay— Dijo ella simple.

Inuyasha reprimió un grito y le lanzó los pantalones al rostro en cuanto se los hubo quitado. Gesto que Kagome respondió con un ¡Hey! y una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué te parecen estos?— Preguntó ansiosamente, mientras se paraba frente a ella.

Kagome a penas levanto la vista de la revista y le lanzo una mirada perezosa al par de pantalones.

—Tu trasero se ve gordo— Le sonrió ella, volviendo la vista hacia su artículo "127 Looks debajo del agua" (N/A: Por muy increíble que parezca, es un artículo real.)

—Eres una perra criticona ¿Lo sabías?— Bromeó él, empujándola suavemente cuando pasó de regreso al vestidor.

—El que sea una perra no hará lucir tu trasero más delgado—.Kagome lanzó una risita de satisfacción cuando escuchó un leve ¡Keh! desde el vestidor.

Kagome sonrió cuando Inuyasha salió del vestidor con una simple playera blanca y un par de vaqueros holgados negros.

—Muy bien. Compremos todo y larguémonos de aquí. Estoy hambrienta.

—Pero acabas de decir que me veo gordo y gay.

—Y me divertí haciéndotelo creer— Rió ella.

Para el final del día el agarre de manos se había roto, ya que ambos estaban cargando bolsas. Y las manos de ambos sudaban mucho para el gusto de cualquiera. Pero caminaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Inuyasha no perdiera de vista a la pequeña Kagome, y como para que Kagome estuviera lo suficientemente nerviosa.

Kagome pegó un gran mordisco a su helado de chocolate ante la mirada sorprendida de Inuyasha.

—Realmente te gusta el helado de chocolate ¿Uh?

Kagome le lanzón una mirada de satisfacción, y continuó devorando su helado.

—Lo que realmente me gusta es que haya sido gratis.

Inuyasha sonrió. —Las ventajas de salir de compras con un millonario— Bromeó él.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el estacionamiento, en donde Inuyasha pudo finalmente arrojar sus bolsas en la cajuela de la camioneta.

—Saldré más seguido contigo si me compras helado…

—Y zapatos, y blusas, y perfumes, y maquillaje.— Interrumpió él.

—¿No te estarás quejando? Soy una chica cara.—Bromeó mientras Inuyasha la abría la puerta permitiéndole entrar y sentarse.

—No me quejo— Se defendió con una sonrisa. — No era como si hubieras dejado que nos fueramos si no obtenías eso.

Kagome le lanzó su mejor cara de indignación.

—Además me sentía generoso— Continuó, mientras encendía la camioneta.

Todo el camino hacia la Villa fueron cantando canciones de Madonna, que Inuyasha aseguraba no saber como se las aprendió. Kagome por otro lado le seguía la corriente, pero él realmente sabía como hacer los agudos de varias canciones.

—Me divertí mucho hoy— Comentó Kagome con una sonrisa, cuando la camioneta se detuvo frente a la entrada de la casa.

—Yo también— Le sonrio él de vuelta.

Y por un momento, mientras decidían bajarse de la camioneta, el ambiente se llenó de algo eléctrico y embriagante. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y vieron algo que no estaba ahí antes. Estaban sonriendo, como nunca antes lo habían hecho el uno con el otro. Había algo diferente en la forma que se veían. Algo incomodo, algo nuevo, algo completamente mágico, algo que deseaban.

Y pasó…

Tan rápido y sin creer que realmente sucedería. No se supo quien dio el primer paso, pero sus rostros estaban a milímetros el uno del otro. La respiración de ambos era acelerada, al igual que el latido de sus corazones. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios ansiosos de esa primer caricia.

Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue.

—Creo que es hora de entrar— Murmuró él en voz baja y lo suficientemente cerca como para no romper el momento aún.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Entraron a la villa despacio y en silencio. Kagome jugando con el botón de su suéter, e Inuyasha con una expresión en el rostro que Kagome no había visto antes en él. Nerviosismo y confusión.

—Kagome— Llamó él, cuando ella comenzó a subir las escaleras. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir o hacer algo un movimiento en la sala continua los alertó.

Una mujer joven. Mayor que ambos, pero aún así joven, de cabello largo y negro, piel blanca y ojos igual de negros que su cabello.

—Kikyou.

Continuará…

"_Los ojos de Patch eran esferas negras. Absorbiéndolo todo y no ofreciendo nada."_

**Fragmento de "Hush-Hush"; Autora: Becca Fitzpatrick**

**N/A: **¡Terminé! Realmente no creí que lo terminaría. Espero que les haya gustado. Aún no sé como se llamará el próximo capítulo, pero espero no tardarme dos años en actualizar.

Dejen review.

Les recomiendo ampliamente la Saga de Hush- Hush.

Besos, Dianattz.

11 de Mayo de 2011. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco; México. 3:45 P.M.


End file.
